Flames of Healing
by TheLastStand09
Summary: It's been a Month since Max sacrificed Chloe to save Arcadia. She saved the town but no one's there to save her from falling into a pit of dark depression and pain. Until a new student moves to town. Max can now see a little flame of hope in the darkness. Max/Ofc and other side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my 2nd Life is strange story and hope it does better than the last one always looking to improve. Will try to update daily enjoy.

* * *

Max's Pov- I sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. Has it really been a month already since that insane week of October? I guess time flies when your just sulking and depressed all the time. The new teacher that replaced that... Creep Jefferson was giving out a lecture, on what? I have no idea the room is always tuned out probably why my grades have been going down the shitter quick. But I cant help it what's the point? That crazy week after everything that happened all the things I did all the suffering and nightmares I had to go through and for what? My best friend my first crush my amazing punk captain Chloe Price was dead. That night at the light house I was very tempted to shred that damn photo and let Chloe live but then what? Everyone else would be dead. Warren ,Joyce, David, Kate, Victoria, Brooke, Dana. I couldn't live with that and Chloe knew that, in a way she was trying to save me so after one last kiss and love confession...i killed her. I know i didn't pull the trigger but letting it happen when you knew you could do something about it was worst in my opinion. Ever since I just gave up on life I basically become a super depressed robot I just go to classes do my work and head straight to my dorm and lock myself in for the rest of the day. In the beginning my other friends tried to cheer me up but after a while I was getting sick of it and kind of blew up on them they haven't tried again since and its worst that Kate moved out of town because of the whole video bullshit I really wish she was here she was the only one besides Chloe I could really talk to. Now here I am not paying attention in class and just looking at the Photo of me ad Chloe back in happier times...Back when she was alive.

I watched as a few of my tears land on the photo. " _Chloe...why did it have to be you? It should have been me."_

Then out of nowhere the teacher snatched my photo right from under me he now had my full attention.

"Max can you please tell me what we were just discussing?" He asked as he held my most precious photo.

I didn't care what we were talking about I didn't care about this damn school I didn't care about my stupid Photography future I just want Chloe back.

"Please give it back please!" God I sound pathetic begging and I haven't spoken a word for so long my voice is a little raspy but I was desperate it was one of the only things I have left of Chloe.

He shook his head and sighed. "Max I know you've been going through a hard time"

 _"He doesn't know shit!"_

"But your grades are becoming very poor, I've been generous so far but trust me this is for your own good." He walked back to his desk and in my disbelief he put the photo in a drawer and locked it. That's when I lost it.

"What the fuck!? Give it Back!" I couldn't believe I said that out loud and to a teacher no less but I'm finally hitting my limit.

He narrowed his eyes and yelled back. "To the Principle's office Max now!"

I cried angry tears and flipped him off as I walked out. "Fuck you!" I slammed the door so hard the school echoed with it.

Max was so angry she didn't see the shocked faces of the other students or one students look of worry.

* * *

I was now on my bed sobbing and holding my teddy bear like a child I'm so pathetic. My phone buzzed and I immediately knew it was either mom or dad probably asking why I cussed a teacher out. " _Who care's what they say this there fault to, if we haven't moved to Seattle this would never of happened!"_

Was it fare blaming my Parents? Probably not but I'm just so done with it all I wanted this to end.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and I groaned. _" Warren please I'm not in the mood go make out with Brooke or something" "_ Go away!" I yelled but the knocking continued. I growled stood up and marched to the door.

"I said go aw" I stop mid sentenced because the person who's there surprised me. I cant remember her name but she just recently moved here and is now occupying Kate's old dorm room. She was tall about as tall as Chloe was. She had on a black sleeveless shirt, Black skinny jeans and red tennis shoes. Her eyes were a shocking red color, her right eyebrow was pierced, her hair was as short like Victoria's but the left side of her bangs almost covered her left eye and it was dyed red with orange highlights. She also looked like she goes tanning with how tanned she is and her breasts look like a c cup if I had to take a wild guess.

She smiled sheepishly at me and scratched her head in nervousness while her other hand was behind her back. "Sorry to bother you Max, I just uhh wanted to give you this" She said as she showed me what she was hiding.

I gasped I couldn't believe it, it was the Photo Mr. asshole took from me. I immediately snatched the photo and sighed thanking god that I had it back. "How did you get this?!"

She just smirked and pretended to clean her nails. "Oh lets just say I have a talent of breaking into things and stealing shit"

I surprised her by giving her a very tight hug. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Her face was starting to turn as red as her eyes. "Max please cant breath."

I immediately let her and blushed a bit. "s..sorry"

She just smiled and waved her hand. "No problemo I saw how important that photo was to you and well...just seemed right."

For the first time since Chloe's death I gave a small smile. "Thanks"

We stood there a little awkwardly for a minute not knowing what else to say but thank god she broke that spell.

She looked over my shoulder and beamed. "sweet guitar, you play?"

I just shrugged. "I used to". _I haven't played since Chloe died there's a lot of things I haven't done since her death._

"Mind if I give it a whorl? I haven't played in ages" She asked

I was really conflicted I wanted to be alone and I barely knew her...But she did go through all the trouble and risked getting caught to get my photo back and she seems nice. " Sure knock yourself out"

Her smile grew and walked past me as I closed the door behind her. "Awesome! Thanks Max."

She gently picked it up and sat on the sofa as I sat on my bed across from her. She strummed it a few times and fiddle with it to her liking. "Any requests?"

I just shrugged. "Surprise me"

She closed her eyes and her smile softened. "You may not of heard this one because its originally Japanese but I think you'll like it" The she started playing and singing.

"Do you feel alone?  
Can you hear me now?  
Your mind is so far away still on earth  
Many times you are hurting yourself  
You can't be just a life on the shelf  
It's only you that can fly this new unicorn  
Into the sky."

My Jaw literally dropped. Her voice was...so beautiful her tone was soft with a hint of sadness. And she's right I've never heard of these lyrics before but..It was beautiful and in a way I can relate.

"And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives  
And I'm calling, calling out your name again  
If you're holding, holding onto fear I knew  
The blind can open, let light shine through"

At this point tears we're falling down my cheeks. I just couldn't believe how much this song along with her voice is just getting me.

"And I say  
Why we can't stop all this sacrifice?  
I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart  
I wonder how long you gonna survive  
We didn't see all it's meaning"

Now I was completely bawling I finally let it all out a month worth of pain is coming out all at once. I didn't even notice the the singing stop and that she sat down next to me and held me. At this point I didn't care I buried my face into her shirt and just cried my eyes out.

She gently rubbed my back. "shhh that's it let it all out, just let it all go"

After what felt like hours I finally calmed down. "Thanks" I mumbled.

She just gave m a small smile. "No thanks needed I could tell you needed that, and by the way the Name's Ember"

I smiled a little. "Im Max"

She giggled. "I know the teacher screamed your name as you flipped him off which was awesome by the way"

For the first time in a long time I laughed.

* * *

There it was the first chapter hope it was alright and the song used was Into the sky by sawano hiroyuki. It was the opening theme to an anime Gundam Unicorn and thought it was beautiful. anyway thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

And Here's Chapter 2 enjoy!

* * *

Ember's Pov- When i first laid eyes on Maxine Caulfield i saw a lot of myself in her. Someone Lost, alone, in pain, I knew those feelings all to well difference was i had friends, yes i pushed them away just as she did from what i could see but they stuck around no matter how hard i tried to push them, plus i had my family they were always there for me. But from what iv'e seen Max had no one she lived in a dorm witch met her parents were most likely not in town and her friends seemed to have given up on her. When she went insane on the teacher after he took something that was obviously precious to the poor girl i knew then that she was reaching her limit and if i didn't do something soon it would be to late and i was not going to let that happen again. So after "getting back" her photo i returned it to her and tried to find a way for her to just let go and after seeing her guitar i knew i had the perfect answer. Now here i am comforting this broken girl in my arms.

"Thank's..you have no idea how long i was holding that in" Max said a little shyly trying to hide her embarrassment and wiping away her tears.

I smiled proud of myself for helping but this was only the first step, the road to healing is a long one. "Any time Max if you ever feel like you just need to let it all out just do k?"

She wiped away the rest of her tears and nodded. "k, by the way that was amazing you really need to think about getting a singing career."

I actually blushed a little at that comment I usually sing when no one is around. "I don't know, i like singing and jamming with a guitar but the fame and paparazzi? Nooo thank you i like my life simple as possible"

I noticed Max's demeanor drop and i barely heard her say. "I wish my life was simple."

I looked around trying to change the subject. "You got some pretty sweet photo's here your really good" She just shrugged with a "I guess so" I sighed. Sometime's you got to tackle the problem head on with situations like these.

"You must take a lot of pride in your work what with the way you flipped on the teacher when he took that photo"

I noticed Max staring intently at the photo that laid by her. "It's my most precious one"

I smiled a bit. " It's cute i'll give it that you and that girl dressing as Pirates, looked like a hell of a good time"

She didn't say anything and i couldn't see her face as it was turned away from me but with the way her body was trembling i could tell she was crying or at least about to. " You know Max losing someone isn't the end, its hard i know." Before i could finish she stood up and i knew she was angry.

"No you don't! you don't know a damn thing! no one does and no one ever will she was my everything and she's gone and no one care's no one fucking care's!"

I stood up and tried to approach her but she shoved me away almost knocking me over. "Just get out, get out! Never talk to me again! Leave! I hate you! Leave me alone! You stupid red eyed flaming haired bitch just leave!

I just stood there and took her words, i know for a fact they weren't real its just part of the healing process. I was in the "I hate everyone" stage as well at one point. She released her grief now she's releasing the anger.

All i did was smile and replied. "Sorry your stuck with me Max i ain't going anywhere"

That just made her more angry and upset. "I told you to leave everyone else does why wont you fucking listen! No one listens if they did Chloe would still be alive! But no! No one cared about what the drop out pot smoking punk had to say she had to do it all alone and got killed for it! Now go i wont fucking ask again!

I was shocked by what she said. " _Did she say Chloe? Chloe Price? She's the one who Max is grieving for? Holy shit no wonder i haven't seen her around oh my god."_ I tried to approach her again. "Sorry Max i'm not leaving."

 _ **Smack**_

Max put her hand over her mouth in disbelief. My head jerked to the side from the slap i just received. I just rubbed it as Max slowly slid down to her knee's.

"Ember im..im oh god what the fuck is wrong with me." She stuttered and looked away from me in shame.

I walked over to her and sat next to her rubbing her shoulder. "It's alright i'm not mad i promise."

"but 'sniff' i hit you" Max said sadly trying to wipe her face.

I just smirked. " I know for such a little thing you pack a punch i'm impressed" I smiled more when she looked at me with a smile of her own.

"Don't underestimate my hipster strength"

I laughed. "Hipster huh? I guess you are but nothing wrong with that i'm a nerdy Otaku myself love video games and Anime."

Max giggled. "Nerds stick together"

"Damn straight!" We both laughed and i stood up and extended my hand to her. Reluctantly she reached up for it and i helped her up.

"You know if you really want to make up for slapping me i got a second ps3 controller thats never been used if you want to help break it in?"

She smiled and replied. " That actually sounds like fun, got any zombie games?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her shoulder. "Max my nerdy hipster i think you and i are going to be good friends"

* * *

When we got to my room i shut the door and turned to my guest. "Make yourself at home want a drink or something? Got my own mini fridge."

Max shook her head. "No but thanks..its nice in here."

I just shrugged. wasn't anything special just the basics with a few posters here and there and an awesome game system. "It's something, but thanks.'

She sat on the bed as i put in dead island. "A friend of mine use to live in this dorm till she moved away"

I got up and waited for the game to boot up and sat down next to her. "Really? why she move?" Max sighed and told me the story of Kate Marsh and what happened with her video incident.

I scowled. "What the fucks wrong with people i knew Victoria seemed like a rich snob but this its completely inhuman" People like Victoria and this so call Vortex club really piss me off just because they have money and popularity they think they own everyone and everything. "Im sorry Max Kate sounded like a good friend and a sweet person"

Max just nodded sadly. "Yeah...just another person that left me."

I put my arm around her and gave her a side hug. " Well i ain't going anywhere Max you are stuck with me even if i have to get super glue involved." I said teasingly with a smirk. Max giggled.

"That be a sight..speaking of sight you have...pretty eyes, uhh i mean well iv'e never seen red eyes before and they remind me of ruby's and how pretty they are, uhh i mean no well you are but...shutting up now."

I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face. " _Oh my god she is just to cute look at her blush so adorable."_ "Awww thanks Maxy that means a lot to me, but anyway thank's my eye color is pretty uncommon i was told when i was born when my birth mom saw how i had red eyes that's how they got the name Ember thank god it wasn't Ruby."

Max's blush slowly faded away and asked. Oh i'm sorry i didn't mean to bring up.

I held a hand up stopping her. "it's alright she ain't dead well as far as i know. My mom was only 15 when she had me so she put me into foster care i don't even know who she is but my adopted parent's are really awesome they treat me like their own child i'm lucky to have them."

Max smiled a bit as she turned on her controller. "They sound like good parents."

I Just nodded and started the game. "Ready to kill some Zombo's?" I asked excitingly.

Max grinned. "Alway's!"

* * *

"There's to many run!"Maxed yelled as we were being chased by a horde. We've been playing for a good hour and Max seemed more relaxed and having fun which is exactly what i wanted and i was having a blast as well.

"We'll never make it but i have a solid plan to get out of here alive!" I said with seriousness.

She looked at me and said. "What is it?!" In response my character shot Max's in the leg knocking her down and i ran past her. "Using you as bait! Your sacrifice will be remembered!"

I Laughed as Max tackled me onto the bed as her character got eaten alive. "How could you do that we were suppose to be a team!" I could tell she wasn't being serious what with the smile she had on right now.

"I never said we were both getting out of it alive" I paused the game as we continued to laugh.

"Traitor" She say's while playfully smacking my shoulder.

I grinned. "All's fair in love and war Max." I looked at the clock in my room. _"Damn 9:00 already? where did the time go?"_ Max must of saw the time as well because she stood up and stretched for a bit.

"I guess i better head back and get to bed i'm exhausted." She said with a little tiredness. And i can relate she's has a pretty emotional day. "Thanks for everything Ember..i really needed it..all of it.

" _Still cant get over how cute she is when she blushes."_ Anytime Max, and if there's anything you need, **anything** at all i'm here day or night."

She gave me a teary smile and walked up to me and gave a soft hug and i returned it. When we broke apart i opened my door for her and let her walk out. "See you in the morning Ember maybe we can have lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure sounds great i'll be there, and hey...you got a beautiful smile keep it up for me Ay?" I giggled as she just looked at the ground blushing. "Night Max sleep well."

She looked back up shyly and smiled. "You too night."

And with that Max walked back towards her dorm and i shut the door and sighed." _It was a lot worst than i originally thought when i first went to her but i'm glad she's doing better now but there's still a long road ahead of her."_

I changed into my tank top and boxer shorts and plopped down on the bed and i immediately past out snoring. And that night my dream's were filled with a certain brown haired blue eyed hipster.


	3. Chapter 3

Max's Pov- It's been a week so far since Ember and i started hanging out i have to say she's as Chloe would say "Hella cool." We've had lunch together everyday and we hang out till we hit the sack after school either hanging out or doing homework together. Iv'e haven't felt this good since Chloe's passing Ember really did help a lot She even encouraged me to talk to my old friends again i was reluctant at first but now me and Dana are talking again and all is forgiven between us. Ember is so amazing she look's and act's so cool and carefree like Chloe did but she can also be so caring, sweet, understanding and listens like Kate, she's like a mixed chemical of my two favorite friends. Honestly if Ember didn't do what she did...i don't know how much longer i could have lasted she saved me and is still saving me i still have my moments where i get so depressed the world around me turns black and white but every time that happens Ember shows up and brings all the color back.

But tonight as we had our nightly ritual of killing zombies i noticed something was bothering Ember she seemed more...out of it. She helped me maybe i can do the same thing in return. " Hey Ember everything ok? You seem...distracted."

Ember sighed and paused the game and turned to look at me. "Max there's something i want to tell you it's been bothering me since we first met but i didn't want to bring it up to early."

Now i'm worried is she upset that i hit her? I mean that's understandable i still feel so guilty doing that but i thought she was ok with it. "Is it because i hit you?" I asked nervously

Ember just shook her head with that famous smirk she always give's. "Nope not that like i said no hard feeling's for that,..no it's something else..about Chloe."

I swallowed a lump in my throat i see why she's avoided it now. Chloe is still a hard subject for me to talk about openly. " What about Chloe?"

Ember sighed and asked. "First i need to know if it's the same person. Did she have a sleeve tattoo, blue hair, black beanie, and totally looked like a punker girl?"

I didn't say anything just nodded trying to keep my tears from bursting out of my eye's. _With all the tears iv'e made Arcadia Bay should have drowned in them by now."_ I saw alot of sadness wash over Ember's face and i saw a lone tear go down her cheek. " _Did did she know Chloe? but how she just moved here?"._

"I knew Chloe Max...not for long but..i still saw her as a friend." She wiped her eyes trying to keep them dry. and i had to ask.

"How did you know her?"

Ember made a sad smile. " About 5 months ago when my parents and i were house hunting we decided to stop here and see what they had for sale, Of course talking about house finance's with the sale's woman was boring with a capital B so i went around scoping the sites and i ended up at the two Whale's diner to grab something to eat, I looked around for a spot to eat when she came in behind me and bumped into me."

* * *

 ** _Ember's pov- "Shit sorry about that."_**

 ** _I looked at the person who bumped into me and it was a woman my age with blue hair and the most care free demeanor iv'e ever seen. "No problem, Nice hair."_**

 ** _She smiled and replied. "Thank's was just about to say the same to you looks good, Hot rod flame's never would have thought of that."_**

 ** _Her smirk made me blush a bit but i smirked back. " Thanks and i have to say not many people can pull off blue hair but it looks good on you."_**

 ** _"Shit yeah it does, Nice piercing."_**

 ** _"Nice tattoo"_**

 ** _"cool eyes"_**

 ** _"Cool Beanie"_**

 ** _"Chloe"_**

 ** _"Ember"_**

 ** _We both laughed at that bizarre but awesome introduction she casually put her arm around my shoulder and in response did the same."Ember my fiery hot new counterpart you and i are going to be good friends!"_**

 ** _I smiled brightly. " I think we are to Chloe so lets sit down and munch down im fucking starving!"_**

 ** _Chloe smiled back. "That's the fucking spirit and discount on me your lucky my mom works here."_**

 ** _We sat down and talked for hours. Chloe was a good person and hoped i could see her again._**

* * *

Max's pov- "After that we hung out everyday for four day's till i had to move back..when my parents decided to move to Arcadia Bay i was excited that i could see her again..She told me about Rachel, how miserable she was, I promised her that if i did move down here i'd help her out as much as i could but we didn't keep in contact after that because like i said i wasn't 100% sure i was moving here and didn't want to get her hope's up..." Ember put her hands over her face as she wept. " When i didn't see her i thought..i thought she found Rachel and moved to Los Angeles that she dreamed of doing i..i didn't know she was dead."

I couldn't stop my tears too. " _Ember kept all this bottled up for my sake how much more amazing can she be? Ember im so sorry."_

I scooted over close to her and hugged her and she immediately hugged back as we both cried. _" I guess i was wrong after all someone else did care about Chloe after all."_

After we both calmed down Ember broke away and asked. "Max..how did she die? i have to know."

I choked down a sob. "Im surprised you don't know with all the gossip."

Ember shook her head. "I don't listen to all that gossip and drama bullshit so please..tell me."

She had the right to know so i took a steady breath and told her. "She was shot..in the girls bathroom in the school, by Nathan Prescott."

For the first time i saw Anger flash in Ember's eye's. "Nathan! i knew that son of bitch was fucking crazy but..fuck!"..Sorry Max."

I shook my head. "It's ok believe me i completely understand."

"But fuck Max, Chloe deserved so much better than to get fucking popped in the damn shiter room..Fuck..i should of been here to help if only we moved here sooner."

She buried her face in my shoulder and all i could do was rub her back as she took deep breath's to calm herself down. After she did she asked another bad news question. " Did..did they ever find Rachel?

I bit the bottom of my lip and answered. "She...She's dead to" Her grip on me tightened and i felt her shake.

"How?" She mumbled into my shoulder.

...

"Max..tell me please i feel theirs a lot more i need to know."

 _"she has no idea"._ I took a breath and began. "Mr. Jefferson the photography teacher that was replaced by Mr. Asshole...He..He had Nathan buy drugs from this dealer and Nathan used those drugs to knock out girls that go to school here...Then he took them to Jefferson's secret dark room no one knew about and took photo's of them..very creepy photo's then Nathan would drop them back to school before they could come around making it seem like they were just drunk...Rachel Amber was one of the victims and she...Died because they overdosed her and they buried her in the junkyard to hide the evidence...Chloe knew Nathan was doing something horrible with the drugs he was getting and confronted him about it in the bathroom..then she was shot...Nathan was arrested, He ratted Jefferson out they arrested him and we had Chloe's funeral and...that's it. that's everything..Im so sorry Ember."

My shoulder was completely soaked in tears by this point. "Oh god..oh god i think fuck, i'm going to be sick!" And she wasn't lying she bolted to her trash can and starting throwing up. I stood up and walked over to her on shaking legs pulled her bangs back and rubbed her back.

After she was finished she sat down on the floor and took deep breath's. "Max..thank you for telling me, i know it was very difficult for you but, thank you i needed to know."

I wiped my eyes away from the fresh tears. "You were Chloe's friend to you had the right to know."

She grabbed a couple tissue's and wiped her mouth and face clean. " How about in honor of Chloe, Rachel and all those poor girls that suffered through that, we kill some Zombies and imagine them as Jefferson's and Nathan's."

I stood up with her and replied. "But that would be an insult to zombies."

I smiled a bit as she laughed. "So true Max so true..how about we just turn in early tonight?"

I nodded i wanted to hang out more but this whole conversation really wore me out. " I wouldn't mind that, goodnight Ember."

Before i could get to the door she asked. " You can stay the night Max it's late and im sure the guards are patrolling by now, don't want you getting in trouble..plus i don't feel like being alone right now."

My face felt very hot as i blushed. I haven't spent the night with anyone beside's Chloe but Ember does have a point my room i s just a few doors down but i could still get caught and..i'd be lying if i said i wanted to be alone right now. " Sure Ember that sounds..ok."

She smiled. "Awesome our first sleep over! You can have the bed i can sleep on the floor."

I shook my head. "No way you take the bed and i take the floor it's your bed"

"Your the guest"

"You insisted."

She giggles. " Alright alright how bout we just share it then."

My face goes red again and i could have sworn her face had a little red hue as well but her skin is a bit to dark to tell. " I guess...that works"

"Great i don't think i have any cloths that might fit you"

 _"Good thing i'm always prepared" "_ Don't worry i have a pair in my bag."

"Cool i'll turn around and let you get changed then".

I pulled out my pajama's and changed into them and told her it was clear she turned around smiled and burst out laughing.

"Oh wow Max that is the most adorable night shirt iv'e ever seen!" Ember laughed and i instantly blushed.

"Hey don't make fun of my chick shirt" I pouted.

She stopped laughing and gave me an amused smile. "Sorry i meant no offence, your just so damn cute sometimes it should be a crime."

I didn't say anything as i slowly walked to her bed and sat down and closed my eyes. Ember took that as her que to change as my thoughts raced. " _Oh my dog i can't believe i'm sharing a bed with Ember, stop it Max it's just a friendly gesture don't make such a big deal out of it, And her comments? She's just a big flirt like Chloe was she doesn't mean any of it."_

"Alright it's safe now."

I opened my eye's and if it was an anime my nose would be bleeding right now. Ember was standing before me in a black sport's bra and black sweat pant's with flame's on them. " _wowser...i never noticed how well built she is..she has a small six pack going."_

Ember smirked. "See something you like?" She teased.

I was so embarrassed i didn't answer, all i did was laid down, faced the wall with my back turned and yelled. "Good night!" _"Smooth Max smooth"_

I heard her chuckle lightly as she turned off the lights and got into bed and face the other side of the room. "Night hipster Max" Then to my amazement and amusement i heard her snoring instantly.

 _"She doesn't waste time falling asleep."_ I closed my eye's and drifted off myself.

* * *

 **I was at the lighthouse the storm has almost reached the town and Chloe was begging me to save it. "Max please! Do it for me i want this, this is what i want!"**

 **I shook my head crying. "Chloe no! I can't I love you to much please don't make me do this i can't watch you die again!"**

 **Chloe just looked at me with disappointment. "Max i was destined to die you just have to accept that!"**

 **"I can't Chloe i can't! You mean to much to me!" I screamed.**

 **Chloe shook her head sadly and reached for something behind her back and to my horror pulled out a gun, not David's but Nathan's. "If you won't do it then i'll have to myself!" She put the gun against her head and i screamed. " Chloe please no!"**

 ** _BANG_**

* * *

"Chloe!"I screamed sitting up covered in sweat and tears.

"Max!"

I looked over as i panted and saw Ember looking at me with complete worry. I didn't say anything as i slowly scooted over to her and fell into her arm and wept as she held me. "Chloe..."

Ember rubbed my back soothingly and whispered words of comfort. "Shhh Max it's ok shhh deep breaths and relax...i got you Max your not alone, I miss her too."

I looked at the clock and it read 1:36 A:M. "Im sorry" i chocked out.

"It's fine Max nothing to be sorry for im here for you, Need some water?"

I didn't want her to let go for the first time in so long i felt safe, protected and warm but i was thirsty. I just nodded and she carefully got out of bed went to her fridge and brought back a bottle of water. "Drink slow"

I did what she said and my throat felt better. "Thanks" I mumbled.

She gave me a soft smile. "Anytime Max." She put the water next to the night stand and we both laid back down. "You ok? Want to talk about it?"

I can't lie to her but she will never understand the situation even if i did tell her because then id have to tell her about my stupid time power's that im not sure i still have. I just shook my head and answered softly. "No..i'm not ok..and i can't tell not yet..i'm sorry." She brushed some tear's away from my cheek with her thumb.

"Don't be, thank you for being honest and you tell me when your ready ok? No rush."

Dog why is she so amazing? "Ok...can...can you hold me...at least until i fall asleep?" I'm so embarrassed i can't believe i asked that.

She didn't answer all she did was give me a sweet smile and pulled me into a soft warm embrace. "Good night Max"

Good thing she couldn't see how red my face was. "Night" It actually felt really nice being held by Ember like this. I feel so warm, safe and protected like nothing in the outside world can hurt me now. I snuggled into her and buried my face below her neck. "Thank you." I whispered. In response she tightened her Embrace just a tad and I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

I slept soundly and peacefully through the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Ember's Pov- I slowly opened my eye's as the sun stated peeking through the window. I blinked a few times to wake myself up and the first thing i noticed was that i wasn't alone in bed. I smiled softly as i watch Max sleep soundly. _"What a stressful night i shouldn't have talked to her about Chloe so soon, but i also needed to know everything that she told me, at least now it's out of the way and we can move forward."_ My eye's got a little misty thinking about what happened to Chloe. How could something like that happen to her? I knew she got in trouble with the wrong people but...to get killed? If Nathan wasn't already locked up i'd kill him myself.

I blinked away my tears and carefully detangled myself from Max and as soon as i did she moaned disapprovingly and started hugging my pillow, it took everything i had not to laugh. " _Can she be anymore cute?, I'll just let her sleep some more she had a rough night."_ I quietly gathered some cloth's and left my room shutting the door quietly. _"Time to hit the showers."_

When i turned towards the direction of the showers i saw Dana and Juliet talking in the hall. An idea came to me and i approached them. "Sup Dana, Juli"

They turned to me and Juliet replied. "Can you please stop calling me that. Will it kill you to add the Et to my name?" she complained.

I smiled. "Sorry i actually didn't like E.T alien was creepy as shit and thats why i got rid of the ET in your name nothing personal."

They bot laughed. "Alright i guess I'll let it slide."

Dana spoke next. "How's Max doing? I think i heard her scream last night."

I sighed. "She had a nightmare probably about Chloe because we were talking about her before we went to bed."

Bot Juliet and Dana'a face fell. "Yeah..it's a shame i mean I knew her but not personally but she didn't deserve that."

Juliet nodded in agreement. "Yeah but at least that Nathan prick is gone."

I decided to try and change the subject. "Hey either of you free today?"

"We were actually going to go to the beach today before it started getting cold." Dana replied.

"Would you mind taking Max with you? She's been couped up in school for a while now it would do her good to get some fresh air."

They both smiled. "We'd love to bring her along, what about you? You coming?"

I shook my head. "Nah there's some...personal things i need to do today...alone."

"We understand we'll show Max a good time promise, just bring her over to my room before 10 k?"

I hugged Dana and said. "Thank's Dana your a good friend i'm sure Max will appreciate it."

"Your a good friend to you really helped Max and i'm grateful." We pulled apart and gave me a wink and whispered. "I think you two would look cute together."

And that's my cue to leave. "Well see you soon guys!"

I almost ran to the shower room and hopped in a shower. _"Well that was embarrassing...but Dana has good point i think we would look cute together and i'd be lying if i said i wasn't crushing on her but it's to soon for that i'll wait till Max is better don't want to put her under to much stress."_

I stripped out of my cloths piled right outside the curtain and turned on the water. After a few minutes i turned off the shower dried myself off reached out to grab my day cloths changed and walked out. and as soon as i did i scowled. Max was surrounded my Victoria and Taylor by her door. Max must of woken up and wanted to get changed into clean cloths. As i walked closer i could hear the conversation.

"My room is right next door Max i heard you scream 'Chloe' in the middle of the night you were either fucking a ghost or Ember is really good at role playing.' Victoria and Taylor smirked seeing Max so uncomfortable.

"Don't, don't you dare say anything about Chloe! you bitch." Max said angerly

Victoria scowled and pushed Max in a wall. "What did you call me dyke? Say it again I dare you Max WhoreField."

I clenched my fists i was ready to take Victoria down a peg or two. I saw Stella holding a water bottle. I walked up to her grabbed it from her hand quickly gave her a 5 dollar bill from my pocket and put it in her hand before she could say anything and walked right over to the scene.

"She was a nobody Max no one misses her."

"Sut up Victoria shut up!"

When i saw Max crying that was the final straw and how dare she say those things about Chloe.

I got behind Victoria and dumped the bottle of water over her head. She shrieked and her and Taylor looked at me with disbelief and anger. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? Victoria yelled.

"I thought i could do the world a favor and watch you melt but i guess i was asking for to much. Listen Bitchtoria, if i ever see you harassing Max again you will be fucking sorry you hear me?" I said in a low threatening Voice.

Victoria just glared at me and walked past me with a slight shove. "What ever go fuck your girlfriend or something."

I watched them leave the hallway and i turned around towards Max and she was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You ok Max?"I asked softly

She nodded. "Yeah thank's for backing me up you were awesome, and that melting comment was pretty funny."

I smiled. "I'll always have your back Max and thanks i came up with that one on the walk over here."

We both giggled and then told her the plan. "Hey Max, Dana and Juli are going to the beach today before it gets cold why don't you join them? They said it was ok."

Max looked away. " I..I don't know."

I put my hands on her shoulders and she looked up at me. "Please, if not for me or them do it for Chloe, You and i both know she wouldn't want you moping around for her all the time she would want you to have as much fun as possible, Chloe was a free person that's one of the things i liked so much about her, so be free for a bit..for her."

She moved forward and hugged me. "Your right..Chloe was..so full of life and energy..i"ll go for her, for you and for Dana and Juliet."

I smiled brightly. "That's my little hipster, go get change and meet them at Dana's room they'll be leaving at 10."

"Your not coming?" Max asked

I shook my head. "Sorry Max there's...some thing's i got to take care of today."

I could have sworn i saw disappointment and a pout. "But we'll hang tonight alright? I promise."

She sighed. "Ok see you later then and..thank's again."

"No problem Max go have fun i'll see you later."

She gave me a smile and went to her room to change. Then i went to my room put on my shoe's grabbed my key's and walked out of the dormitories to my Bike. It was a black Harley with yup you guessed it, Flame's. I Unlocked my side compartment on the bike and pulled out my black Helmet, started it up and took off to my first destination.

* * *

I pulled up to a small house on the outskirts of town. I Parked my bike took my helmet off and headed for the door. I knocked and let myself in. "Mom it's me i'm home!"

I smiled when my mom came around the corner from the living room. "Honey! its good to see you." We hugged and i replied. "Good to see you too mom..i really needed to see you."

She broke the hug. "Well lets get something to drink and tell me about it, Your father isn't here right now, had to work."

"Thank's mom i'm parched."

My mom was bit shorter than me had long dark brown hair, green eyes, and a great smile. She wore a white shirt and blue jeans, She wasn't skinny but she wasn't big either just a bit of meat on her bones.

We sat down at the table and she poured me some coffee. "You look exhausted honey what's on your mind?"

I sighed and began telling her about what's been happening through the course of the week. By the end of my mom was wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Oh honey i'm so sorry, Chloe seemed like such a good person, such shame, world is a lesser place without her."

I nodded swallowing down a sob. "I miss her mom..she really helped me..helped me get out that..dark place i was in."

My mom reached across the table and held my shaking hand. "I know honey i really wanted to thank her for that, but all we can do now is just continue with our live's and live them to the fullest in memory of her, live for you and for her."

I smiled at my mom and squeezed her hand. "Thank's mom i just..needed to get that off my chest." _"I love my mom so much she's always had my back and took care of me"_

She smiled back. "Any time honey, now tell me about this girlfriend of your's Max was it?"She teased.

My face immediately went red. "Mom its not like that, she's..just a friend i'm helping out i swear."

Her smile didn't falter. "Mhmmm sure she is, well you'll have to bring her over for dinner sometime so we can properly meet your future girlfriend."

I just groaned but smiled. " _She teases and annoy's me because she loves me."_ "What ever mom, and i'll ask her it might be good for her because your meal's are always the best."

My mom giggled." Sweet talking me wont get you out of me showing off your baby picture's to her."

"Mom!" _"Thanks mom i'll always love you."_

* * *

After catching up with my mom and having her embarrass the hell out of me i went off to my next destination. I pulled up beside the diner i first met Chloe. The Two Whale's.

I parked my bike and headed inside. Didn't look crowded today which i was hoping for. I went towards the booth where me and Chloe sat when we ate together. A few moments later a woman approached me. "Hey, what can i get ya." I winced her voice, it sounded so hollow..broken.

"Hey Joyce remember me?"

She looked away from her ordering pd and her eyes went a bit big. "Ember is that you?"

I smiled. "Who else have you seen with red and orange hair and red eye's?"

She smiled and i could tell she was holding back the tears. "Just one, come here."

I stood up and we both hugged. "Joyce i heard about Chloe i'm so sorry i can't imagine what your going through right now, I wish I moved to town sooner." I whispered to her.

She shook her head and pulled back a bit to look at me. "It ain't your fault darlin, so no sorry's, and even if you moved sooner it could of still happened or it could have been you instead or worst both so no thinking about the what if's, i'm just happy to see you, nice to see a familiar friendly face again."

I rubbed my eyes and answered. "Nice seeing you to Joyce, i was only recently told about Chloe by Max and.."

She stopped me. "Max told you? How..how is she doing i haven't seen her since the funeral?"

I sighed and answered. "Honestly Joyce not good, She was in a very dark place..i honestly don't know how much longer she was going to stick around if i didn't step in, but iv'e been there for her...like Chloe was for me and she's doing a lot better now."

Joyce took a deep breath and sighed in relief. "Your a godsend Ember, I already lost one daughter and Max is like a second to me and if i lost her i don't know what i would have done and honestly Ember you helped Chloe as much as she helped you i think you pulled her out of her depression and gave us a few more months with my baby, Thank you."

I took a steady breath and replied. "No thank's needed i was honored to know Chloe Price"

Joyce put on a true smile and said. "Well now i got to treat you to lunch my treat."

"Will you join me?"

She actually laughed a bit with tears. "I guess i can take my break early today." " _I think Joyce is one the strongest people i know, losing the one you love then losing your daughter and continue to keep going in life? Joyce Price you are one of my new hero's."_

* * *

I parked my bike as i came to my last destination. I looked at the big metal sign that read. **Arcadia Bay Cemetery.**

I walked through the cemetery and thank's to Joyce for telling me i found the spot quickly. Two tombstones one that read. **In memory of William Price 1970-2008 Good husband and amazing father.** I looked over to the next one at sat down in front of it with my legs out trying to relax as i pulled out my stash of smoke's and lit one up and put it in my mouth and took a puff as i read. **In Memory of Chloe Price 1994-2013 A bright soul that was taken to soon.**

I exhaled the smoke and said. "You know it's your damn fault i started smoking Price, just had to follow up on that dare." I smiled at the memory

I sighed and took the cig out of my mouth. "I really wish we could have had more time together Chloe, you were such an amazing friend and it was only for four day's cant imagine what it would have been like if we hung out like true pal's, And i see you took my advice to set up missing person's posters for Rachel..although i think you over did it a bit." I chuckled lightly and sighed again. "I think i also found that friend you always talked about, Max, She's everything you described she hasn't changed a bit i'm sure you would have been very happy to have seen her again, and if Rachel was still around the four of us would have taken Arcadia Bay straight to hell."...I'm sorry i wasn't there when you needed me most, i'm sorry about Rachel, i'm sorry all this shit happened to you but i promise i'm never going to leave Max, i'll watch over her as you would have and honestly..i think i'm crushing on her big time she's so cute, and kind, and shy and when i saw her stand up to Bitchtoria today she has bite as well, i'm sure your literally rolling in your grave right now laughing your high ass off at me..."Thank's again for everything Chloe i hope you your dad and Rachel are having the time of your life..bye Chloe see you later."

I stood up finished my smoke put it out and i place the rest of the box on top of her grave and stood there for a while in silence. Then i slowly turned around and started walking away when. _**"Take care of her for me hot stuff."**_

 _"Chloe!"_ I quickly turned around but there was no one there. After a few moments i smiled as a lone tear escaped my eye. _"I will Chloe i promise."_

I left the cemetery and drove off without my helmet this time, it was one of those moments where i just needed to fell the breeze on me.

* * *

I entered the dorm's with a pizza box. _"Hope Max like's pepperoni."_ When I walked past Dana's room i heard laughter. I peeked through the small crack from the door that was not closed all the way and smiled. Dana Juliet and Max were playing twister and Max was actually having a good time. _"Wow Ember you actually had a good idea for once."_

I let them be and went to my room and left it open so Max know's i'm back. I set the pizza down by my desk turned on the lamp to keep it warm and laid down on the bed with a plop and sighed. _"Busy fucking day but i'm glad i did all those thing's today my mind is now cleared, now i can fully concentrate on helping Max."_

After a few minutes of resting my eye's i heard someone come in my room. "Ember your back."

I smiled and sat up. "Course i am hipster you think i ever leave you?"

She smiled back and replied. "Like you could ever leave this ass." she said while pointing at her ass.

I almost chocked on some air. I couldn't believe she said that...even when it's true, I like flirty Max.

I laughed. "Got me there Max, i'm an ass and legs kind of Gal, now come on i got some wicked Pizza ready to be devoured."

She practically drooled as she rushed for the box and brought it over to the bed. " Lets devour it away Ember!"

I smiled i was so happy seeing Max like this. She began talking about her day, How she Dana and Juliet went to the beach and spent hours there, went out for ice cream then came back to the dorms to play monopoly Uno and twister. "Sound's like pretty rad day now i wish i could have joined you."

Max swallowed a mouth full of pizza then asked. "Where were you anyway? Hot date?" She teased.

I laughed and shook my head. "Naw that's tomorrow." She playfully punched my shoulder. " Don't worry Hipster there's no date's so you don't have to be jealous."

I smirked when i see her blush. "Pfff jealous as if."

I chuckled and continued. "But no seriously i just went to visit my mom and went around town sight seeing." _"Technically not a lie, i'll tell her about visiting Joyce and Chloe's grave later i don't have the heart to break her good mood._

Max furrowed her brows in confusion. "Wait why live in the dorm's if your parents live in town?"

I shrugged. " I wanted to get some practice of living by myself."

Max just answered with an oh and continued eating.

After finishing the pizza and playing another round of dead Island it was getting late.

"I better get going Dana and Juliet really wore me out today."

I smiled and stood up with her. "I bet, well good night Max sleep well." We hugged each other and she said. "Good night and Ember..."

I broke the hug and before i could say anything She quickly kissed me on the cheek and said. "ThankyouforeverythinggoodnightEmber!"she bolted out of the room and went to her closing the door at blinding speed.

I just stood there and blinked a few time before putting my hand in my cheek and smiled. "Your such a cute dork Max." I whispered. I closed my door got changed and turned off the light and crashed on my bed falling asleep instantly with a big smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Max Pov- _"Oh my dog oh my dog oh my dog! Max you fucking idiot why did you do that!?"_ I slid down with my back against the door and sighed heavily. _I'm so tempted to see if i can rewind that whole thing why did i kiss her?, well if i remember correctly it's mostly Dana's fault._

* * *

 **We were at the beach laying on our towels soaking up some sun. Ember was right i needed this bad just a shame she wasn't here to enjoy it with me.**

 **"What are you smiling about Max?" A voice teased.**

 **I looked over to Juliet and saw her smirking at me along with Dana. I blushed a bit. " Just thinking how nice it is out here."**

 **They both giggled and Dana asked. "You sure Max? Or were you thinking about a certain Tall, tanned, kind, protective, fiery, ruby eyed girl?"**

 **When my blush intensified my cover was blown and they laughed some more. "Stop it guy's seriously."**

 **"Relax Max we're just teasing, and i think it's kinda cute."**

 **Dana nodded in agreement. "Totally you two would look so cute together trust me Max she definitely has the hots for you."**

 **I turned away lost in my own thought's. "** ** _Does she?..no it couldn't be she is sooo out of my league she could have anyone in Arcadia Bay why would she want to be with a dorky depressed hipster like me?"_**

 **"I don't know guy's, even if she does is now really the best time to try and start a relationship?...I don't even know it will work out."**

 **Dana stood up and walked over to me and sat down in front of me. "I understand that Max, Your right you don't know but does anyone? You never know Max until you try, And sometimes Max a romantic relationship is just what a person needs in times like this. Think about it, your both helping each other heal over something so tragic, Sometime's the best relationships form when two people come together in grief."**

 **I swallowed a lump in my throat and responded. "But Dana I...I..**

 **"What is it Max you can tell us?" Juliet asked.**

 **I sighed sadly and said. "I don't..want to betray Chloe..."**

 **"Oh Max you loved Chloe, romantically didn't you?" Dana asked**

 **I nodded trying to keep my tears at bay this was the first time i ever revealed this to anyone.**

 **They both got on either side of me and gave me a hug. "We're so sorry Max, But you know Chloe would want you to be happy she understands that you have a life to live she wouldn't want you alone forever would she?"**

 **I shook my head. "No Dana, Chloe wouldn't want that at all but is it wrong to try and be with someone else when you already love someone?"**

 **Dana smiled and said. "Normally yes Max but this situation is completely different, Chloe may be gone but your love for her will never disappear and Ember would without a doubt accept that, You don't have to replace Chloe Max just try and squeeze one more person in heart ok?"**

 **I cleared my throat and replied. "Ok i'll try and..thanks, both of you."**

 **They both smiled and replied at the same time. "Anytime Max."**

 **I smirked and said. "Since we're on the subject i think the two of you would be cute together you already both argue sometime's like an old married couple."**

 **They both looked at each other blushed and turned away making gagging noises. "Yuck Max! I support the LGBT but no way never!"**

 **"Yeah Max don't even put that image in my head, me and Dana never!"**

 **I laughed as they had there backs turned away from each other blushing. "** ** _See girls i can tease right back."_**

* * *

Then when i returned to the dorm i decided to try and act as Chloe would when flirting with someone. " _ **Like you could ever leave this ass?"**_ _Are you fucking cereal Max_ _Caulfield I can't believe i said that i'm so fucking hopeless."_

I sighed as i stood up to get changed into my night clothes. I went to bed and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. I spent two hours rolling around but no matter what i tried i couldn't sleep. "Damn it why can't i sleep?" " _Almost midnight already come on i got classes in the morning...maybe if, No. no way don't make yourself look more like an ass in front of Ember plus she probably be pissed if i woke her up at this time a night...but she did say if i needed anything i could go to her day or night...'groan' fuck it."_

I got out of bed went to my door opened it and peeked out looking around to see if anyone was around. When i saw the coast was clear i closed the door behind me and walked to Ember's door. I took a deep breath and lightly knocked on it after some hesitation. A few moments later i heard her shuffling around and i was tempted to go back into my room but before i could she opened the door and whispered. "Max you ok? Have another nightmare?"

" _Wow i wake her up this late at night and the first thing she ask's is if im ok?_ " "No Ember i just...umm..i can't fall asleep and i was..wondering if..like last night." I was probably as red as a lobster by this point.

But Ember didn't laugh or tease me she just gave me a caring smiled and whispered. "Hey it's alright, come on lets get some shut eye."

She gently grabbed my hand and led me into her room and closed the door behind us. She led me to her bed and i gently laid down and whispered. "Im sorry for waking you up Ember i just."

"Shhh Max i already told you it's alright just relax ok? I'm not mad at all i'm actually..happy that you came to me."

I looked up at her confused. "really?"

She nodded. "Yeah it mean's you really trust me."

Well who wouldn't trust Ember? She was so awesome so caring, so kind, so strong , so smart, so beautiful, so...

"Hey Ember can i ask you something?" I whispered.

"Fire away Max you can ask me anything."

I swallowed lump in my throat and nervously asked "How..would you..react if..if I..asked if it was..ok to...kiss you." _N_ o _no no! Shit rewind, rewind quick you idiot!"_

But before i could raise my hand she answered. "I'd say i would be the happiest luckiest gal alive."

 _"Wait what!?_ I stared at her in shock. "Re..really?

She scooted closer to me leaned in and whispered. "Want me to prove it?"

I could feel her breath on my lips with how close she is i actually starting pant lightly was this really happening? Was this amazing sexy woman in front of me really going to kiss me? Quick quick say something! "Yes.."

Then just like that i was in heaven. Her lips crashed onto mine and i let out a quiet moan as i feebly tried to kiss back. Ember was so good at this i was probably a complete novice compared to her, I only ever had two kisses and they were with one person That quick kiss dare with Chloe and the kiss before i let her go at the lighthouse.

Before i knew it i was laying down with Ember on top of me deepening the kiss as i had my arms around her. " _Her lips are soft and warm, and i can feel so many kinds of emotions being poured into it, i don't ever want this to stop but my lungs say otherwise."_

We broke apart panting and looking into each others eyes both of us trying to find the right words to say.

"Wowser's..." " _What else could i say to something that amazing?_ "

Ember chuckled. "My thought's exactly" Then her face went into concern. "Hey you ok?" She asked as she lightly wiped a tear off my cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah just...i haven't been this happy since..Chloe." And it was the truth Chloe was the only other person to make me feel this happy, comfortable and loved.

Ember's smile returned and gave me a peck on the lips. "If your happy im happy, now then lets get some sleep before we end up looking like zombies in the morning."

I chuckled and rolled onto my side getting comfy as Ember wrapped an arm around me from behind and pulled me closer to her. "Night Max, i'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" I whispered

She kissed my cheek and whispered back. "Promise."

I closed my eyes and sighed happily as i immediately heard Ember snoring.

" _I can imagine Chloe right now patting my back giving me a wink and telling me . " **Nice Catch Maximus."**_ I fell asleep with no problems and dreamed of a certain fiery haired woman.

* * *

I slowly opened my eye's as the morning sun was rising. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7 A.M. Then all the memories of last night came rushing into my tired brain. I blushed and smiled thinking about it. " _Holy shit me and Ember kissed! and wowser was she a good kisser."_ I stretched and noticed something off. I was alone in bed. I was abut to freak thinking maybe this was all a mistake after all till i saw a note lying where she was i picked it up and read it. _**" Hey sleeping beauty i know i promised to be there when you woke up but i really felt like needing shower before class and i didn't have the heart to wake you when you looked so peaceful, I'll be back soon XOXO**_

 _ **-Ember-P.S Your a great kisser Max "Wink wink"**_

I smiled and rubbed my eye's to keep them from watering. " _Gosh what a mushy dork, but she's my mushy dork...wait is she though? I mean we really didn't talk about it, Is she my girlfriend now? Or was this just another form of her comforting me?"_

I seriously hope not.

I heard the door open and Ember walked in in her daily getup. When she saw me she smiled and tackled me onto the bed. "Hey there sleeping beauty have a good sleep?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah i had a great night's sleep even when you were snoring in my ear."

She mocked looking hurt. "Max Caulfield i do not snore!"

"Please you sound like motor boat ready to shit itself while driving on a gravel road"

She sat up and turned her back to me and pouted. "Fine then i'll just kick you back out in the hallway next time you want to crash here."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on her shoulder. "Im sorry is there anyway you could forgive me?" I teased.

I could see her smirking. "Wellllllllll if you you really wanted to make it up to me you'll kiss me now."

She turned her head and looked at me with pure affection. "I guess i could do that."

And just like last night the kiss was electrifying i had no idea a kiss can be so incredible. When we pulled apart and i asked. "Ember...what are we?"

She turned compltely around and cupped my cheeks. "What do you want us to be?" she asked seriously.

I blushed. "I ..I want..I want to be with you..like..as a couple." _There i said it, finally Max you brave woman you._

Ember's seriousness broke into a big smile. "Well guess im changing my FB status from single to in a relationship!"

I laughed. "You are such dork."

She smirked. "Hey you chose this ride babe and there's no getting off now." She kissed me again and i melted into her embrace.

 _"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

I blushed as we walked out of Ember's room holding hands and i saw Dana out in the hall and when she noticed us she gave us a thumb's up. I blushed and turned away from embarrassment but Ember grinned back and gave a thumbs up in return. _"Dog what a dork."_

We walked over to her and she almost practically squealed. "Oh my god! I knew it you two are so fucking adorable right now."

I used my free hand to scratch my head in embarrassment and Ember laughed. "Thank's Dana glad you find this so amusing."

Dana laughed back. "Oh come on Ember it's cute. Then she looked to me. "See Max what did i tell you nothing to worry about."

I groaned could she embarrassed me any more? Well two can play that game. "Shouldn't you be with your Bae in the shower right now or did Juliet and you get into another couple's squabble and kick you out?"

Ember burst out laughing as Dana's face went completely red. "Holy shit Max you just killed it, that's my gal!" I blushed but smiled when Ember kissed my cheek.

Dana tried to compose herself. "Well i'll admit that was a good one Max but you do know this does mean war right?"

I replied. "Bring it on Dana."

Then the three of us laughed till someone bumped into me.

"Watch where your going dyke".

 _"Of course Victoria has to ruin the amazing morning"_

I saw Ember scowl at her and i squeezed her hand calming her down. "She's not worth it."

Ember nodded and her smile returned. "Your damn right, beside's even Bitchtoria couldn't ruin this morning because i got the best girlfriend ever!"

Then to both my horror and amazement Ember ran down the stairwell and yelled having the whole dorm hear her. " **Max Caulfield is my girlfriend wooooooooooooo!"**

I put my face in my hands to try and hide as Dana smiled and patted my back. "Well at least she isn't ashamed to be with you."

I smiled, secretly loving that Ember is proud and excited to be with someone like me.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will have mentions of abuse and self harm will separate it if you do not want to read it.

* * *

Ember Pov- I can't believe it Max Caulfield is my girlfriend. It's now Thanksgiving weekend and i have plans to have Max meet my parents for the first time, of course when i told my mom about my relationship she was over the moon I can already tell she has 100 different plans on how to embarrass me. The whole school pretty much know's about us, No one seems to have a problem with it beside's Victoria and her cronies but they don't count. Tomorrow we visit my parents then Max has to go up to Seattle to visit her's for the rest of the weekend i was really grateful my parents let us have thanksgiving a day early. Today i was planning on telling Max my demon's, my mistakes, my pain. I don't want any secrets between us she's shared so much with me its fare i do the same.

So here i was in Max's room watching an anime i suggested on her laptop laying back against her head board with her on my lap. It was my favorite anime. Black Lagoon. after a long day of classes

"Wowser's she don't fuck around."

I chuckled. "Damn right she don't and between you and me Revy is my waifu. Ouch!"

She pinched my arm. "Well then i guess i see who your cheating on me with." She teased.

"Well i was going to have you join us but after that abuse i'm reconsidering."

She shook her head with a smile. "Your such a nerd a perverted nerd you just like her because of her big boobs."

I smirked. "I told you i'm a legs and ass gal, look at that ass! mmmhmmm and those long nice legs."

Max pouted and crossed her arms. "I guess i'm not attractive to you then." She said half seriously.

I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Awww babe you are attractive to me, i like sexy ass's sure but i like cute one's better and your's is definitely cute."

She turned completely red but smiled. "Thank's i suppose."

After about four episodes i decided now was the best time to share my past with her. I paused the video and said. "Max..we need to talk."

She turned completely around after putting the laptop on the floor. "What's up?"

I took a deep breath. "Max..you've been so open to me and i am grateful for that but...i think i need to be honest and open with you now before our relationship gets anymore serious...because you might not like what you hear."

Max held my hands in hers. "What ever it is i'm here for you like you have been for me...and i got things to share as well...i haven't been 100% honest with you either..you might even find me fucking insane."

I shook my head. "Never Max what ever it is i'll believe you, so did you want to go first or me?"

"You, I got to prepare myself a bit before telling you."

START OF WARNING

* * *

I nodded. "Ok...I was 14 years old when i found out i was into other girls because i fell for my best friend who iv'e know since elementary school. Her name was Emily. She was so amazing, she was so kind she would never have hurt a fly, and when i asked her out and risked our friendship she accepted my feeling and we got together...A little over a year later we were walking home from school one day and...We got jumped near an alleyway, I was immediately knocked out from a blow to the head..Next thing i remember i was woken up in a nasty old refinery. Emily was calling out my name. We were both tied up and couldn't move then this...son of a bitch came into the room saying how we were sinners and how he was going to convert us back to normal."

I held back a sob as i got to the hard part of my story.

"He picked up Emily as she screamed and i begged to leave her alone, i knew by this point what he was going to do, I cried, i screamed, i begged him to use me instead, that i'll do anything he wanted without fighting back if he just left her alone...But all he did was give me the most evil smile iv'e ever seen and he walked out of the room and shut the door...I could..here her scream..begging him to stop..calling out for me for help...I felt so helpless but i couldn't leave her i couldn't, i was finally able to untie my bindings but the door was locked and it was pure steel so i wasn't going anywhere. I looked around the room and saw a can of gasoline and a book of matches, I dreaded what he was going to use those for but i took advantage of it. I grabbed them stood to the side of the door and waited..waited..until Emily's screams stopped and i heard him coming back...As soon as he opened the door and I didn't see Emily i splashed the entire jug of gasoline in his eyes. He was screaming, calling me a dirty dyke...then I lit the match...I watched him burn Max..i just stood there and watched that mother fucker burn! He ran around and screamed and..i was enjoying it! I wanted to watch him suffer for what he did to my precious angel!

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried into Max's shoulder as she held me i could tell she was crying to. "Ember..im so sorry..im fucking sorry..it wasn't your fault i would have killed him to."

After a few deep breaths i continued. "That's not everything Max...After that Emily was never the same, she wouldn't even let me hold her hand, i tried to be there for her but she kept pushing me away..and i started trying less and less..Then she found out she was pregnant she...She snapped and killed herself..She's dead..and i couldn't help her."

Max held me tighter. "That's why you were so persistent on helping me.."

I nodded into her shoulder. "I never want anyone..to suffer like that again..when i saw you explode in class that day i knew..you were close to stepping over that edge and i wasn't going to let someone die like that again."

"Ember..your right..i was close to doing something stupid but you saved me you guided me out of that darkness and i learned that life can go on that it doesn't have to stop, and i got a sexy ass girlfriend out of it."

I actually laughed a bit. "Thank's Max..the hardest part is over but there's more..."

Max laid us down not breaking our embrace. "It's ok tell me."

I sighed. "After Emily died...i fell Max..into the darkest pit you could imagine, My friends my parents, they were all there for me but...it wasn't enough, I..I started cutting Max." _"Here we go your biggest fear."_

Max immediately broke away from me and stared at me in shock. "What?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as i slowly sat up and pulled the legs of my sweat pants up and i heard Max gasped which made me flinch. Both of my legs looked like old used cutting boards it was the biggest shame i have. "I'm not as strong as you think i am Max..these are just proof of that."

To my amazement Max slowly rubbed her hands up and down over my scars. "You are strong, these scars just prove it..You were in so much pain but look at you now you became a stronger better person out of it, i'm not disgusted with these scars Ember...They honestly add more to you beauty they are a reminder of how much shit you had to deal with but you pulled through and didn't let it change you thats what i see."

* * *

END OF WARNING

I cried. "Max!" I tackled her onto her back and gave her the most loving kiss i could give her. When we broke apart i continued. "Max you are the second person besides my parents to except me like this it means so much."

Max smiled and wiped my tears away. "Let me guess Chloe was the first."

I smiled and nodded. "After years of therapy my parents thought it would be a good idea to just move away, start fresh you know?..I was better but i was still drowning in pain when my friends found out of my condition they were there for me but it was just pity Max i didn't want pity i wanted acceptance...Then when i met Chloe..She saved me, on the night before i had to leave i told her my story and showed her my scars..She didn't pity me, she just hugged me and told me they were bad ass...and we made love. Max i'm sorry i know its not something you want to hear but there was no feeling's involved it was more like..comfort sex we both just wanted at least one night to be free of pain."

Max kissed me and said. "I understand, i'm not jealous i promise i'm happy Chloe was there for you, and you were there for her when i wasn't i'm glad you told me Ember and believe me everything you said doesn't change how i feel for you"

I wiped my eyes free of tears. "Max you have no idea how relieved i am to hear you say that, and i promise i'm done with my long ass story."

We both chuckled and i sighed releasing all the worry. "Ok hipster you turn."

"Ok but first i need you to promise me do not laugh or think iv'e gone insane ok?"

I held up my hand. "I swear i will not in anyway make fun of you."

"...I can rewind time."

"...pfffff"

She narrowed her eyes at me angerly. "You promised."

I coughed nervously. "Max i want to believe you i really do but come on rewinding time?"

She pushed me aside and sat up. "Fine want proof, Do something random and i'll know what it is your about to do because i will have seen it already."

"Ok ummm." _"Ok here we go."_ but before i could sit up she stopped me.

"Your going to flip the mattress over then stuff the laptop into my pillow case THEN you slap my ass after watering my plant."

My jaw was almost literally on the floor

"...Holy shit..your telling the truth." " _That was the most random thing i could think of there's no way"_

She turned her back to me and sighed sadly. "Told you."

I was fucking excited my girlfriend had time powers. "Holy shit this is awesome! Fuck yes we can bring the world to it's knees, we can save and help so many people...Oh god we can save Chloe! Come on Max lets!"

"NO!"

I stopped now noticing Max was crying. " _way to go jackass."_

I slowly crawled over to her and held her from behind. "Max?"

She shook her head slowly. "I couldn't save her..no matter what i did."

"Max babe your really worrying me whats wrong?" I haven't seen Max this broken since i first met her. And i'll soon know why.

She told me everything. How she went back in time to save Chloe, How she and Chloe started investigating into Rachel's disappearance, How she saved Kate from jumping, to Chloe getting killed by Jefferson and her getting tortured by him, then finally telling me what she had to do to save the town.

By the end of it she was a wreck and i was doing everything in my power to keep it from happening to me. "I killed her, I killed Chloe, I tried to save her i tried so hard but no matter what i did it wasn't enough i'm sorry, i'm sorry!" She was holding onto me for dear life.

"Max..it wasn't your fault you didn't kill her she chose this, she chose to save everyone you can't blame yourself or her sacrifice would have been wasted...And i cant imagine the horrors you had to go through all those hard choices that no one should have to decide..what that motherfucker Jefferson did to you..if he was still here i'd kill him in a heart beat...But Max he's gone,he can't hurt you anymore and i'm not going anywhere your not alone anymore Max and you never really were Chloe will always be looking out for you and so will I."

A few more minutes of tears and she stopped and started breathing normally. I looked down and noticed her asleep."

I carefully wiped the tears off her cheeks. " _Max..i swear i will not let anything hurt you again."_

I kissed her cheek and carefully laid us both down as she still clung to me and i whispered to her _._ "Good night Max i promise i'll make sure you have a great day tomorrow...and all the days after that." I closed my eyes and held Max close to me she felt so small and vulnerable right now i never want her to feel like this again.

"Ember.." I heard her mumble which brought a smile to my lips.

 _"Night my favorite hipster."_ I fell asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Max's Pov- I was standing outside in the school's parking lot waiting for Ember to bring her vehicle around and pick me up to visit her parents place. I'm so damn nervous iv'e never been to someone's house besides Chloe's plus this is my Girlfriends parents so that doesn't help at all. As i was waiting a heard a voice approach me.

"Hey Max how's it going?"

I sighed but smiled. "Hey Warren i'm doing pretty good how bout you?"

He gave me a smile and replied. "Doing alright just preparing to stuff my face with food this weekend, so you leaving town to visit your folks?"

I shook my head. "Tomorrow yeah but not today." He beamed and i knew what was coming.

"If that's the case would it be alright if we went out to the movie's or something? my treat of course."

I couldn't help but smile. _"Warren your a great guy but you have to move on from me besides someone else has there eye on you."_

"That sound's like fun Warren but Ember invited me over to her parents place for dinner so."

He seemed a bit disappointing. "That's cool maybe next time right?"

I looked over to the court yard and saw Brooke sitting against a tree playing with her drone. She looked pretty lonely over there. "Why not ask Brooke she looks free right now."

He looked at me like i just acquired time powers..oh right i did. "Brooke? well i guess i could, ok then see you later Max."

"Yeah see ya Warren." I waved bye as he walked towards Brooke's direction then i heard the sound of an engine pull up next to me i turned around and was stunned.

Ember pulled off her helmet and smiled at me. "You ready babe?"

" _Wowser's she looks good on that bike but i'm terrified now."_ "You seriously expect me to hop on that death trap?"

Ember groaned and rolled her eyes. "Come on you big baby it's not going to bite i even have an extra helmet."

I shook my head. "Nope i'd rather take the bus at least that has more than two wheel's."

She sighed. "Fine why not ask Warren for a ride then i'm sure he'll be more than happy to give you a lift."

"Don't get angry at me because i feel unsafe on a bike."

"I'm not angry i'm upset because i just wanted to give my girlfriend a nice cruise around town but i guess that was asking for to damn much...I'll go park this somewhere then we'll take the bus."

I feel awful now i just don't trust motor cycles, but i do trust Ember and she did just wanted to be nice and give me a ride. "Wait Ember, i'm sorry it's just that these things scare me a bit."

Ember gave me an apologetic look. "I understand Max i'm sorry for snapping at you, i just wanted to show you a good time after all the bullshit you've been through."

I walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "I really appreciate that Ember but you don't have to try so hard being with you is all i need, and i'll give it a try the bike is scary but your not."

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss before handing me a spare helmet. I put it on and sat behind her. "Just hold onto me ok?"

I nodded and she pulled out of the lot and onto the road. and I'll admit by the time we got to Ember's house i wasn't afraid of bike's anymore.

* * *

"Mom, Dad im home and i brought a very sexy special guest!"

I blushed so hard. Dog can Ember go one day without embarrassing me in public? _"But secretly i liked it, but she'll never know that._

Just then i heard someone come down the stairs and i stared at them wide eyed. It was a woman...a very tall woman, with short black messy hair, hazel eyes, wearing loose dark blue jeans, and a red shirt, and my dog you could tell she worked out.

 _"_ Hey dad!" Ember yelled excitingly and hugged her "dad." and she hugged back.

"Hey squirt long time no see guess you got busy and forgot about us huh?" She gave Ember a quick wink and Ember blushed a bit and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, dad this is Max Caulfield my amazing super drop dead gorgeous girlfriend." Ember said proudly while putting an arm around me.

I reached my hand out to shake her's. "Nice to meet you sir..uhh i mean ma'am i mean uhh oh dog im sorry!" _Good job Max great first impression."_

Ember's dad laughed as she shook my hand. "It's alright i guess Ember didn't tell you, but just call me Alex welcome to the Nixx household, And Ember your mother is in the kitchen she's dying to meet Max but i gotta shower before dinner so i'll catch you two in a bit and she's very lovely Ember good catch." Alex patted Ember on the shoulder proudly and smiled and went up stairs.

Ember laughed nervously. "Sorry about that guess i forgot to mention, My dad is transgender yes he is physically a girl but he feels more like a man and is happy with the way he is and so are me and my mom it doesn't bother you does it?"

I shook my head. "No of course not but it would have been nice to receive a head's up before i made myself look like a complete jackass." I teased.

Ember grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. "Don't worry you aren't the first trust me, hey mom!"

Her mom turned to us and beamed. "Ember welcome back and who is this charming young lady?"

Ember held me close. "Mom this is Max Caulfield, Max this is my Mom Amanda Nixx."

I went to shake her hand like i did before. "Nice to meet you ma'am." But instead of a hand shake she gave me a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Max and please call me Amanda or mom since you might be calling me that in the future anyway."

I blushed heavily and i could tell Ember was in the same boat. "Mom!"

Amanda just laughed. "You two are so cute i need to take a picture!" she grabbed her phone and held it up to us. "Say turkey!"

Me and Ember both smiled. "Turkey!"

She snapped the picture and said. "Oh my gosh so adorable and you both look so happy, oh and speaking of turkey it's almost ready, Ember can you be a dear and set up the table?"

Ember was already grabbing the plate's. "On it mom, can't wait i miss your cooking and i'm sure Max will love it as well."

"Thank's honey and it won't be much longer just a few more minutes."

I followed Ember to the dining table in the next room. "Sorry about that my mom can sometime's go overboard."

I smiled and shook my head. "It's ok i don't mind she seems really nice."

Ember's mile grew as she set up the silver ware. "She's the best, and so is dad i couldn't ask for better parents."

I smiled as i helped Ember with the table. I was glad Ember had such a loving and supportive family.

After we were done setting the table her mom came in and set the turkey down. "Here we are just have to wait for your father."

"Well don't have to wait to long because i'm already here i could smell your amazing cooking all the way upstairs." I smiled as i saw Alex kiss Amanda on the cheek as he came into the room and Amanda had big bright smile on her face. _"Ember's parents really love each_ _other it kind of reminds me how Joyce and William were._

We gathered our plates helped ourselves to the food and sat down Ember next to me with her parents across from us. "Wowser's Amanda this food is delicious."

Amanda beamed. "Glad you like it Max i wanted it to be perfect it's not everyday Ember brings home a pretty girl."

"Mom!"

The three of us chuckled at Ember's embarrassment. "So Max Ember say's you want to be a photographer?"

I smiled. I was happy to be getting back into photography another thing i'm grateful for Ember helping me get back into. "Yeah i want to be a professional photographer umm i have some photo's in my bag if you want to see."

Alex smiled and said. "Why not let's see what you got."

I reached under the table for my little bag and pulled out my scrap book and handed it to Alex. Amanda looked over his shoulder as he opened it up. Alex whisteled and Amanda whispered "oh wow."

Ember smiled at me and held my hand and i squeezed it.

"Damn Max these are fantastic you definitely found your calling." Alex praised.

"They are beautiful Max..oh look it's Ember and Max awww."

I blushed knowing exactly what picture they were looking at. It was the first photo i took since Chloe's death and Ember pushed me to continue photography. It was me and Ember at the beach right as the sun was setting, i had the camera pointed at us and we had our arms wrapped around each other smiling brightly. Our first picture together.

"Thank's i really enjoy i what i do."

They handed me the book back and Alex said. "Well that's great for you Max you certainly have the talent."

"Thanks Alex."

After more conversation and desert it was getting late. "Hey Max why don't we just crash here for the night? I can show you my room." Ember suggested.

Amanda smiled as she cleaned the plates from the kitchen and yelled. "We don't mind but make sure you two keep it down ok?"

Me and Ember both blushed a deep red. "MOM!

Then Alex had to add his comment. "Honey leave them alone if they want go at it like rabbit's let'm there young plus it's not like they can get preg..."

"DAD!"

I wanted to die at this point as i tried hiding my face and Ember groaned as her parents laughed.

Then to my amusement Amanda yelled. "Before you go upstairs, Max i got to show you some baby pictures!"

"MOM NOOOO!"

I definitely wasn't passing that up. Much to my girlfriends dismay.

* * *

I walked into Ember's room as she closed the door behind me, i was amazed it reminded me so much of Chloe's style. Messy, and punkish.

Ember groaned as she flopped on the bed. "My mom will be the death of me."

I giggled. "But you were so cute as a baby."

All i got was another groan.

I laid down next to her and looked up at the ceiling which had a giant anime poster of a character i do not know of.

"Your parent's are really awesome though."

Ember sighed happily. "Yeah they are i don't know what i would do without them...did you have fun?"

I smiled. "Totally, i had a blast i felt very welcomed."

Ember leaned over and kissed me. "Good that's what i wanted to hear..oh and i got a gift for you."

She got out of bed and opened her closet and immediately shit started falling out of it and i heard Ember curse. "Damn it." Then she started rummaging around.

"Need help?" i teased.

"Nope i got it i think..aha! here it is."

She hid what ever it was behind her back smiled as she walked over to me. "Pick a hand."

I rolled my eye's. "Very mature Ember."

She laughed and held out her hand with the gift. "Here you go hipster."

It was a photo. I took it from her hand and gasped. It was a photo of Ember and Chloe. They were both sitting on the tail gate of Chloe's truck both smiling and flipping off the camera. "I know you don't have any photo's of Chloe that's more recent so i thought you might like it."

I could feel tears rolling down my cheek. This was the best gift ever. I stood up and hugged Ember tightly. "I love it, Thank you so much i thought i'd never see her punkish self again."

She hugged me back and whispered. "Anything for you babe."

 _"I think i'm falling for her she's jut so amazing."_

We broke away a bit and i leaned up a bit and kissed her lovingly as she held me.

* * *

They never saw the mysterious black SUV parked outside the house, a figure watching Ember and Max lost in there tender moment and drive off without anyone noticing.


	8. Chapter 8

Ember's pov- I sighed as i returned home. I just dropped Max off at the bus station to visit her parents in Seattle i was kind of bummed i wanted to visit her parent's but Max insisted i didn't.

* * *

 **"Why not Max? my parents said i could and i really would like to meet them."**

 **Max sighed and held my hand. "Im sorry but i don't think now is the time yet."**

 **I furrowed my brows and and asked. "They..don't know your gay?"**

 **Max blushed and responded. "I didn't know i was gay until...that week with Chloe."**

 **"Alright Max i understand, you tell them when your ready ok?"**

 **Max hugged me and mumbled. "Im sorry i really want to but."**

 **"Shhh it ok Max it's scary i know. Emily's parents freaked when they found out about us, but when ever you tell them just know i'll be there for you and so will Dana, Juliet, my parents, you aren't alone in this."**

 **She smiled at me. "Thanks Ember, i'll tell them soon i promise, im not ashamed to be with you i swear."**

 **I kissed her softly. "Good, Your ride's coming have a good weekend ok? text me when you get there."**

 **"I will, enjoy your weekend too later." We hugged and kissed one last time before she got on the bus. She waved at me me as the bus took off.**

* * *

 **"** Hey sweetie did Max get to the station alright?"

I smiled at my mom. "Yeah she got there safe...so what do you think of Max?"

My mom beamed as she continued making breakfast. "She's a little shy but i think she's perfect for you Ember you two make a lovely couple."

"Thank's mom she said she had a lot of fun here and that you and dad were awesome."

She giggled. "I'm glad sweetie she's welcomed back here anytime."

Just then i felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw i had a text from Dana.

 **Dana: Holy shit did you see the new's!?**

 **Ember: No i don't watch that boring depressing crap.**

 **Dana: Well you should start now! They're saying that wack job Mark Jefferson escaped from jail!**

My blood went cold and i felt myself go pale.

 **Ember: Are you positive!?**

 **Dana: Yes! They don't know how yet but he's out there somewhere im a little scared.**

 **Ember: Don't panic stay with Juliet and try to spread the word that no female student should ever be alone while this creep is loose ok?**

 **Dana: Good idea i'll keep you posted and Victoria is flipping shit right now i don't think iv'e ever seen her so scared.**

 _"Considering she was Jefferson's next target before being arrested i'd be scared shitless to, i don't like her but she doesn't deserve to go through that._

 **Ember: Just tell her to make sure she stay's with Taylor or Courtney and not to go anywhere by herself, i have to call Max i'll talk to you later.**

I ran upstairs before my mom could ask what was wrong. A million things were going through my head as i tried calling Max. " _Pick up pick up pick up! Max please pick up!...fucking voice mail!_

I tried calling 6 time's but nothing and i prayed she either had her phone off or on silent. I paced my room for a good 15 minutes waiting for Max to call back. Then my phone finally rang.

"Hello? Max?!"

"Ember!"

 _"She sounds upset and out of breath."_

"Max babe talk to me what's wrong?"

She sobbed a few times before my worst fear was told. "He's back..he's back Ember he..he tried taking me just now!..We stopped at a rest stop and i went to take a photo out by the bench area, No one was around and he grabbed me..tried smothering me...But i was able to rewind..im still sitting on the bus but he's out there somewhere right now waiting..Ember i'm scared i don't want to go back to that fucking dark room!."

"Max take a deep breath..thats it babe good now listen carefully, you did good ,ok you got away, just stay on that bus how long till it leaves?"

"In..about 15 minute's i think."

"Im coming right now Max i'll get there before the Bus leave's and i'm bringing you back ok? Stay strong babe i know you can do this after everything you've been through this should be a cake walk for the amazing time wizard Max."

I actually got a chuckle out of her. "Please hurry Ember."

"Im coming babe call me if you even see a hair of him."

I hung up and immediately bolted out of the house almost knocking my dad over he tried asking me what was wrong but i had no time to explain right now, and i jumped onto my bike and took off.

 _"I fucking swear you bastard if i see you your a dead fucking man, i already lost one important person to someone like you but i won't lose Max i refuse it."_

It was a miracle i got to the rest stop safely and with no sirens behind me considering i was going 20 over the speed limit. I pulled up next to the bus and Max saw me through the window and immediately came out ran up to me and hugged me crying. "Shhh i'm here now Max he isn't getting you now i won't fucking let him."

"Thank you so much Ember..just take me home i'll call my parents later and tell them that something came up..i don't want them involved Ember i don't want him following me home and hurting my parent's."

I nodded. "I completely understand and i promise i won't tell them, come on let's get the fuck out of here i feel like we're being watched."

Max didn't waste anytime hopping behind me and putting on her helmet and holding on to me for dear life as i drove us back to Arcadia Bay.

A few yards away a figure in the black SUV banged his fists onto the steering wheel. "Damn it!"

* * *

I took Max back to the dorms and brought her back to my room, She called her parents telling them she wasn't going to make it and i called my parents apologizing about taking off and told them i would explain everything later.

"Max why don't we move some of your thing's in here i really hate the idea of you sleeping alone while that bastard is out there."

She didn't reply but nodded and we started grabbing some of her cloths and school work and moved them into my room. Max hasn't said a word since arriving and that scared me.

She was going through her things that were laid out on my bed and i wrapped my arm's around her holding her close. "Max..talk to me please."

I felt her tremble as she finally spoke. "I thought it was over Ember...but..after what just happened..all my nightmares just came flooding back..how he killed Chloe...how he kidnapped me...When he told me he killed Victoria..when he took those pictures of me and almost killed me...Just when i was starting to move on, this fucking shit happens it's not fair i didn't do anything wrong except trying to do the right thing...I'm terrified he's going to kill you Ember just like Chloe..I can't lose you i can't."

She turned around and cried in my arms. I held her tight and whispered. "Your right Max it's not fair you don't deserve any of this, and he's not getting away with it this time, We'll stop him Max and i said it before and i'll say it again. Your cute hipster ass is stuck with me and i'm not going to let some freak with a camera take me down."

After Max calmed down a bit we sat down on the bed. "Ember..." She reached over and kissed me and i was more than happy to return the kiss.

When we broke apart i moved her things to the floor and laid us both down. I smiled at her and moved some of her bangs away from her face. "Your so beautiful Max."

She blushed but smiled back. "Your sexy yourself." Then she sighed. "I'm sorry'

"About what babe?"

"You putting up with all of my drama."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "Max it's not drama, your going through a rough time right now, im here because i lo..like you a lot, i don't want anything to happen to you Max, i can't live without you either."

She snuggled up against me and teased. "You almost said those three very mushy words."

I blushed hoping she wouldn't have notice that. "Sorry.."

She sighed peacefully and closed her eyes. "I like you a lot too."

I smiled as Max peacefully drifted to sleep." _I dare for you to_ come _after me Jefferson, you have no idea who your fucking with your never going to touch Max again."_

It was only about 4 in the afternoon so i stayed up as Max slept making sure she's safe.

* * *

meanwhile at an unknown location:

"Please let me go i haven't done anything please! don't do this..please.

The figure snapped another picture of the terrified crying girl.

"Yes just like that, that's perfect, i promise this is going to be your best...and last photo shoot." He said as he snapped another photo.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The girl screamed as the figure prepared a needle.

 _"I might have missed my chance to acquire my best and most talented model today but i'll get another chance."_


	9. Chapter 9

Max's Pov- I couldn't believe this was happening. Just when i started moving on with my life the nightmares just pull me back in. It was mid December and Jefferson was still out there...waiting. The school was completely terrified especially the female population because the day after i was almost abducted again we learned that Courtney was missing. Then just the other day they found her body in a ditch outside of the town. I blamed myself for a while. If i'd let him take me then Courtney would still be alive..but Ember got those thoughts out of my head fast. Victoria hasn't been the same since either. She is completely broken, her and Taylor both. Ever since her disappearance all the girl's decided to double bunk. I was living in Ember's room, Dana with Juliet, Stella with Brooke and Taylor with Victoria. This past month has been awful. No one could walk around school without looking over their shoulder every few minutes, the student's were terrified and the security was doubled. But i couldn't feel safe even with Ember with me constantly i just couldn't feel safe with that monster out there hunting for his next prey.

"Max you ok?"

I looked up from my homework to see Ember's worried face. "Sorry just...I can't take this anymore i want him gone Ember, he killed Courtney and he'll do it to someone else. I just want him gone."

Ember scooted across the floor next to me and pulled me into a hug. "I know babe, but we'll get him soon he can't hide forever no matter how much of a damn coward he is."

I shook my head. "Ember trust me he isn't a coward, he's smart, he know's what he's doing, something bad is going to happen soon i just know it."

"Stop thinking like that, we'll catch him Max i promise."

She kissed my forehead and held me tighter. " _I wish i could believe that Ember i really do."_

* * *

I walked out of Ember's room to use the shower room and when i entered i saw Taylor holding Victoria. Victoria was bawling her eye's out and Taylor was trying her best to comfort her without breaking down herself.

" _Victoria i'm so sorry, i know your not a bad person, you didn't deserve this, none of it."_

I walked over to them and when Victoria saw me she tried to get angry. "The fuck do you want Max?"

I sighed and said. "I just want to say that im sorry about Courtney, she was obviously important to you both, I know exactly what it's like to lose someone close to you...But just know that it's not the end, i was by myself for a long while till Ember came along, she saved me helped me move on. But you, you got Taylor, and me and even Ember and a bunch of other people, your not a bad person Victoria we're all human, so stay strong, as the queen bee of Blackwell."

Victoria's lip trembled then she immediately hugged me crying. "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry!"

I smiled and hugged her back. "It's ok Victoria, everyone in the dorm will stick together and we'll make sure that asshole doesn't hurt any of us again." Taylor smiled and wiped her eyes and mouthed out the words. "Thank you."

" _We'll be ready Jefferson because we all got each others back."_

* * *

It was 8:30 when i got back to the room from the showers when i saw Ember on her phone looking frantic and terrified. "Mom please tell me he's going to be ok!?...What do you mean they don't know yet!?...Mom calm down i can't understand you when your crying like this...Ok i'll be there right away..i love you to mom."

She hung up and quickly put on some fresh cloths and putting on her shoe's. "Ember what happened what's going on?" I asked my frantic girlfriend.

Ember blinked away a few tears and said. "My dad was attacked!"

"What!?"

"They were in there room getting ready for bed when they heard someone shuffling around in my room, i guess dad went to see what was up and he was attacked..he was stabbed Max..mom saw it all..they tried going after mom but dad was able to fight them off and they ran out of the house and dad passed out, i gotta go Max i gotta!."

I hugged her as she sobbed. "Im going with you, and he'll be ok Ember, he's strong."

"I can't lose him Max..i can't"

"Im here for you Ember always"

"Thank you Max."

* * *

When we got to the hospital Ember and i ran to the receptionist desk and asked about Alex. We both sighed in relief when we were told he was just recently put into recovering. We held hands as we looked for Alex's room and when we found it we opened the door and saw Amanda sitting next to Alex crying in his shoulder.

Ember called out to her mom and she turned around smiled at us and stood up giving us a hug. "Sweetie, im so glad your here, your father is going to just fine."

Ember wiped her tears away and smiled. "I knew he would, dad is a tough son of a bitch."

"Fuck yeah i am." I heard a weak reply.

Dad!

Ember went over ot her father and hugged him. He seemed groggy but awake. "Hey squirt, you ok?"

Ember chuckled a bit. "Dad your the one who was stabbed."

Alex smiled weakly. "You and your mother are my top priority Ember i don't care what happens to me as long as you both are safe."

I was getting teary eye as well from watching this touching scene. "I see you over there Max, where's my hug?"

I smiled and walked over to him and gave him a gentle hug. "So happy your ok Alex we were really worried."

Alex closed his eyes and sighed. "Thanks Max, but im really tired right now and the 20 questions with the police wore me down."

Ember squeezed her dad's hand. "Who was it dad? Why were they in the house?"

"Some douche bag with a goatee and glasses, and he took something from your room Ember don't know what though."

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth in anger. " _Jefferson did this!? But why?"_

I could see the rage all over Ember's face but tried to sound calm. "Get some rest dad we'll be back in the morning to visit i promise."

Alex didn't say anything as exhaustion took over and fell asleep. Amanda sat back down next to her husband and held his hand. "Why don't you two head back before it get's to dark, i'll be safe here."

"Mom you sure your ok?" Ember asked

Amanda smiled. " I am now, knowing that that your father is ok, and you and Max are ok as well."

"Ok mom call me if you need anything or if anything changes. "

"I promise sweetie." She looked over to me. "Take care of her Max she need's you right now."

I smiled as i took Ember's hand. "I will."

* * *

We got back in time just before the curfew started and we both got into bed and sighed in relief. "Max...i have never been so scared in my life beside's when i was kidnapped with Emily..that..that bastard almost killed my parents."

We held each other as Ember sobbed. "But he didn't, Alex kicked his ass and ran, He'll think twice now and you said it before Ember we'll catch him it's only a matter of time and he'll pay for everything that he did, What he did, to me, to Alex, to Chloe, to Kate,to Rachel,to Courtney and all his other victims, he will pay for every single one."

Ember took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Max?..."

"Yeah?"

Ember looked into my eye's as if she was staring right into my soul. I was captivated by the way she was looking at me. I can see so many emotion's going through those beautiful ruby eye's of her's. She slowly reached a hand out and cupped my cheek and on instinct nuzzled against it. "I love you.."

My eye's went wide, did i hear what i think i just heard? "Wh..what?"

Ember swallowed and repeated. "I love you Max...I love you so much."

My heart felt like it was going to explode from my chest. Was this really happening? What do i say?..Just say what the heart wants to say.

I removed her hand from my cheek and for a second i saw Ember look completely crushed but it went away when i scooted closer to her and kissed her. "I love you to Ember."

Ember smiled as her eye' weld up. "You better."

I chuckled. Only Ember can make me laugh during a mushy touching moment like this.

We both cuddled as we closed our eyes and fell asleep with blissful smiles on our faces.

* * *

A few hour's later in the middle of the night: Jefferson was standing outside the door to the room that held his target. Finally after a month of planning waiting, and observing the night guards scheduled routine patrols, it was time to strike. It also helps that he used to work here and knew the buildings well. He might have a black eye from earlier that day when he successfully stole the spare keys to the room before him. He thought he could take on those two women if they caught him but he will admit he underestimated the tall one but no matter his prize goal is so close. Courtney was useful for some practicing but nothing else he wanted to make a true masterpiece. Once he sneaks in there he will overdose the red head with the needle he has in his hand she'll be down before she even realizes what was happening and he had a cloth with chloroform ready for his next model. He slowly and quietly unlocked the door and prepared to strike.


	10. Chapter 10

Ember's pov- You think with how fast i fall asleep i would be a heavy sleeper well thats totally wrong. After that nightmare i suffered with Emily my body kind of learned on its own to be aware of anything strange. So when i woke up hearing the door slowly creek open i had no time to waste.

"Max run!" I yelled. I threw the blanket at the intruder and they stumbled backwards from the shock that he was found out and from something being thrown at him. I took this chance and tackled into him. Max who was now completely awake stood by the door in complete fear not knowing what to do.

"Max get out of here get help quick!"

Max yelled back. "Ember look out!" I barely grabbed Jefferson's wrist that held along needle that he was just about to jab into me. I was using every muscle i had to keep his wrist at bay.

"I've come to far to lose now and i won't let some flaming cunt stop me."

I was losing the struggle. "Max run now please!"I begged

Finally with tears in her eyes she bolted out of the room. "No Max come back!"

Jefferson kneed me in the gut hard knocking the wind out of me and he immediately ran past me after Max.

"Stay away from her you sick fuck!" I yelled in rage as i pushed through the pain to go after him. I left my room and saw Max was very close to the dorm stairwell with Jefferson not far from her. But before i bolted after him. Two bodies tackled into him from the room on the left as he was just about to past it.

"Stay away from Max you psycho!"

"You fuck with one of us you fuck with all of us, bastard!"

I cried out. "Dana, Julie!" I started running towards them as Dana and Juliet fought him. But two teenage girls weren't going to stop a fully grown well built man. He shook them off and punched Juliet across the face, hard. She stumbled and fell to the ground knocking her unconscious.

Now i was furious and i could tell Dana was to. "You mother fucker!" He turned to me as i said that but that was a big mistake. Dana jumped onto his back and leaned all her body weight backwards as i tackled into him with all my might. Finally we got him on the ground. Dana wrapped her arms and legs around him as i sat on his chest trying to keep his arms pinned. "You little bitches! get off me!" He yelled as he tried shaking us off.

"In your fucking dreams asshole!" Dana yelled.

She may have sounded confident but me and her were sweating heavily as we tried keeping him pinned down. _"Fuck does he take steroids?! Well in horror movie's the psycho's always were stronger than normal people."_ I didn't know how much longer we could keep him down but a couple of voices rang out.

"We're coming hold on!"

"Don't let him go!"

 _"Yes fucking reinforcements!"_ "Stella, Brooke hold down his legs! No matter what we cannot let him get back up!" I ordered and they followed my instructions.

They both pretty much stage dived onto his kicking legs using there entire bodies to keep them at bay.

"I swear i will kill all you fucking whores!"

We all ignored his rants as we concentrated on holding him down but i was starting to lose control of pinning his arms i was just about to slip till i glanced up and saw a terrified Taylor and Victoria.

"Victoria Taylor help us hold his arms down please! Don't let him get away with what he did to Courtney!"

That seemed to light a fire in them. From looking terrified to determined they rushed over and they each took an arm held them down with all there might.

"I hope you rot in hell for what you did to Courtney you sick fuck!"

"I can't believe i looked up to you i feel sick just thinking about it, i won't let you get away with what you did to one of my best friends!"

Now's my chance to do some damage. I sat up and punched him across the face

"You think you can take my Max away from me you fucking monster!?" Another punch.

Now all my hatred towards this man was coming out and there was no stopping it.

"You will not hurt anyone again!"

"PUNCH"

I"ll kill you you cock sucker!"

"PUNCH"

"This is for Kate!"

"PUNCH"

"This is for Rachel!"

"PUNCH"

"This is for Courtney!"

"PUNCH"

"This is for my dad!"

"PUNCH"

This is for Chloe!"

"PUNCH"

"And this is for Max!"

"PUNCH, PUNCH,PUNCH,PUNCH,PUNCH,PUNCH."

Nothing existed for me except me him and red all i saw was red and rage i wanted this man dead for all the pain he's inflicted on the people in my life punch after punch after punch.

Then i felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ember stop! it's Over please stop!"

I immediately stopped as i heard the voice of the woman i loved.

I panted as i looked into those beautiful eyes that looked worried.

I slowly looked down at my handiwork. Jefferson was unconscious and his face looked like it was in a meat grinder all the girls were standing to the side with they're looks of worry. I slowly looked at my blood covered hands.

Then i heard another voice speak to me softly and kindly and helped me up. "Come on Ember lets get you to the hospital we'll take it from here."

I let David escort me to the paramedics and Max put a hand on my arm for comfort. But i was in to much shock to respond to anything. I barely notice them wheeling Juli out of the dorm with a crying Dana following.

"Everything will be ok Ember."

I couldn't look at Max right now i felt horrible i feel no better than that monster that hurt people. Next thing i know i was being laid down on a stretcher and heard someone say. "Everything will be fine, this will help you relax."

I felt a little sting in my arm and as they carried the stretcher down the stairs i drifted off to sleep with Max still holding my hand.

* * *

I opened my eye's slowly and noticed i was in a hospital room. I looked around and smiled as i saw Max sleeping on the right side edge of the bed holding my hand and on the left was my mom sleeping in a chair.

I sighed in relief knowing that Max was ok.

I heard groaning and looked over to see Max waking up. "Hey babe." I said tiredly

Max looked up at me smiled and cried out. "Ember!"

She hugged me and cried . "Im fine Max but are you ok?"

Max nodded not breaking the hug. "I'm ok."

I felt someone holding my other hand. I smiled over at my mom who smiled back. "Hey mom sorry for worrying you."

My mom rubbed the happy tears from her eyes and said. "It's fine sweetie i'm just glad your ok, but jeez between you and your father im going to grow grey hair from worrying so much about the two of you."

Me and Max chuckled then heard a commotion outside.

"Ma'am please return to your room you'll open up your stitches.'

Then i heard a voice i recognized. "Excuse me? Please i got more ball's than most the men in this building, and that's my daughter who's in there i ain't stopping for shit!"

Me and Max snickered as my mom shook her head with a small smile as my dad limped in. "Hey squirt how you holding up?"

"I'm doing ok dad but you should really listen to the doctor you'll open your wound back up."

My dad just waved it off and sat in another chair that my mom scooted over to the bed next to her. "You know Ember im really proud of you, your a fighter just like your old man."

I smiled. "Thanks dad, and your not old you got a few years left on ya."

"Kiss ass."

We all laughed and Max sat on the bed next to me. "How's Juli and the rest of the girls holding up?" I asked Max.

"Juliet still asleep but there was no head trauma so they expect her to wake up soon, Dana is with her and the rest are just shaken up but are ok."

..."And Jefferson?"

Max sighed and squeezed my hand. "His skull was broken and his brain bled...he's dead."

My whole body trembled. "I'm..a murderer." I may have killed Emily's attacker but that was self defense and the only way out. This was different there was no reason for giving him the beating i did.

My mom held my arm. "No no sweetie you are not a murderer that is not you."

My dad continued. "She's right Ember your not a killer your a protector, you saved Max's life, you defended yourself and stopped him from hurting anymore girls, it's not your fault."

Max kissed my cheek and said. "Alex is right, he almost killed you, tried to take me and he hurt Juliet, none of this is your fault. Your not a murderer you are nothing like him."

I took a few shaky breaths trying not to cry. "I'm sorry i.."

Max laid down next to me and cuddled beside me resting her head on my shoulder. "It's ok Ember...let it go."

I couldn't hold it in anymore as i began to cry. My parents held my hand and Max held me. _"There right im a protector not a killer, he hurt so many people but he won't anymore..never again and now Max can finally move on...we can move on."_ I couldn't ask for a better family.

"


	11. Chapter 11

Max's pov- I sighed as i walked down the hospital hallway to see how Juliet was doing since Ember is being questioned by the police. I still can't believe that Jefferson is actually dead. All this time i wanted him dead for all the pain he's caused but now that it actually happened i'm not sure what to think but i guess i am more relived than anything. But another thought came to me. Ember. When i raced back to the dorm as David was calling for back up and paramedics i saw Ember in complete rage. I've never seen Ember or anyone like that ever. Me and the rest of the girls just watched in shock as she beat his face in repeatedly and cussing him out. It honestly scared me. I KNOW Ember would never lay a finger like that on me or anyone else she cares for but as i watched i didn't see the kind, funny, flirty, Ember i came to love no I saw a woman with nothing but pain and rage in her eyes. But after a hard long moment of thinking as Ember slept soundly in the hospital. I realized that she was just protecting not only me but everyone else. When she came out of her rage she was shocked herself that she did what she did she even called herself a murderer.

 _"But not to me or anyone else Ember saved me and probably future victims and my love for her hasn't changed at all we'll get through this."_

When i came to Juliet's door i opened it and let myself in. "Hey Dana is Jul..."I couldn't finish my sentence becaue I couldn't believe my eye's.

Juliet was awake and Dana was super happy about it, how do i know? Well maybe it was because they were practically sucking each others lips off or maybe it was how Dana had her hand under Juliet's hospital gown. Take your pick.

When Dana heard me and looked over, she went pale and looked horrified. She yelped and fell off the hospital bed and onto the floor with a thud. She stood up completely red and brushed herself off and Juliet had her head turned away from me but i could tell she was beyond embarrass as well.

"Oh heya Max come in to check on Juliet?"

 _"Wowser's is she really going to pretend i didn't see anything well there was no way in hell i was letting this go_."

I crossed my arms and smirked at her.

"What?"

...

"Stop looking at me like that Max."

...

"Seriously!"

...

"Nothing happened!"

...

"Fuck it! ok it is exactly what it looked like. You happy!?"

I couldn't help but laugh and they both groaned. "Wowser's so when did this happen?"

Juliet sighed as Dana sat next to her and explained. "Well this is your fault Max."

I tilted my head in confusion. "My fault?"

"Yeah you kept making those comments about me and Dana and well...it got us thinking..."

Dana decided to continue. "After awhile of you teasing us. One night we were joking about it and we decided to kiss just for the shit's and giggles of it...Then that kiss led to us making out and the next thing we knew we were..well naked..on my bed...sweaty."

I blushed. "Ok Dana i get the point!"

Juliet continued with a blush of her own. "Then after a long talk we decided to just go with it and see what happens and...here we are."

I smiled and said. "Well that's great im happy for the two of you." And i really was, i didn't intend for my teasing to be taken seriously but oh well.

"Thanks Max, and sorry for keeping it a secret we just, well...didn't know it would work out but we were actually going to come out soon so."

I shook my head. "I understand Dana you come out when your both ready...honestly my parents don't even know about me yet...but i was hoping to tell them during Christmas break."

Juliet sat up. "Good luck with that Max, and is Ember ok? Dana told me everything after i got knocked the fuck out."

I nodded. "She's ok, a bit shaken up but ok,...she thinks she's a killer for killing him."

Dana shook her furiously. "No way that fucker deserved it, for what he did to Kate, Courtney, and all the other girls and he hurt my Juliet! If she didn't kill him i would have."

I smirked. "Your Juliet huh?"

They both blushed and i laughed. "Oh what ever Max why don't you go back to your bae so we can continue where we left off. Juliet teased.

"Alright i'll leave you two alone you got teased enough by me, beside's Ember will have a field day with this."

* * *

"Holy shit are you serious?!" I was totally right Ember was laughing her ass off as we walked out of the hospital after she was released her Dad was still admitted and her mom stayed with him. "I am sooo giving them alot of shit."

Ember held out her hand expecting me to hold it but instead i wrapped around her arm as we walked Ember seemed to like that more.

"Leave them alone Ember i think it's really sweet."

Ember wiped the tears out of her eyes with her free hands. "Sorry i just didn't see that one coming. But your right they would look cute together i'll go easy on them."

After a few minutes of silence Ember spoke again. "Hey Max?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you still love me?"

Now that question i was not expecting.

"Of course i still love you, you dork why would you ask that?"

Ember sighed and explained. "I...i'm scared...of myself..i have never lost control like that EVER even when i killed Emily's attacker...i'm afraid that i might lose it again down the road and...end up hurting you or someone else...i don't want that."

I made us stop and i hugged her tightly as she hugged back. "Ember i'll be completely honest...yes when i saw you attacking Jefferson like that i was scared..but i know for a fact you would never hurt me or anyone like that EVER. You saw him trying to hurt me, and knowing what he has done to so many people we know. I understand how you lost control of your anger. In fact i love you more than ever, Seeing you go through such lengths to keep me safe...I love you so much Ember and i'm not scared of you no one is and you shouldn't either."

We broke away from the hug and i kissed her with as much love as possible showing her and reassuring her that i wasn't afraid of her and that i wasn't going anywhere. We broke the kiss and Ember smiled at me.

"You sure have a way with words hipster."

I blushed a bit but smiled back. "I learned from the best."

We both chuckled and continued our walk. I felt Ember was less tense and that made me happy.

* * *

It was the day before Christmas break and i was packing my things to spend Christmas with my parents...and hopefully grow some damn courage to finally tell them about Ember and me.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and smiled knowing who it was. "Wish you could spend Christmas with me but i understand."

"I really wish that too but i haven't seen my parents in forever and this time there's no psycho stalking teacher after me." I half teased

Ember decided not to comment on that last part. "I get it, well if that's the case i'll give you my present early then."

She walked out of my room to go to her's and a few moment's later came back with a little gift wrapped box. "Merry Christmas babe."

I smiled and took it from her. "You didn't have to." I said as i unwrapped it.

Ember sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around me. "My girl deserves to be pampered once in a while plus it's Christmas."

"Flatterer." I teased then i finally opened the box and i couldn't believe what it was.

"Ember..."

Ember kissed my cheek as i stared at the gift in shock and whispered. "Merry Christmas Babe."

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks i just couldn't believe it...In the box was Chloe's bullet necklace.

"Ember...how?" I couldn't find the words to ask i was just to stunned.

"I talked to Joyce...I've been talking to her for a while now and she really misses you Max, but anyway, i asked her if there was anything of Chloe that you could keep to always remember her by and she gave me the necklace i even said that it was to much but she insisted Max...And i agree with her, you deserve to have it."

I smiled as i carefully picked up the necklace as if it were glass. Ember unhooked it and gently put it around my neck and snapped it together. I fingered with it for a bit still lost for words. First Ember give's me a picture to always remember Chloe by now she gives me something so that i'll always have a piece of her with me. _"Can i fall for her anymore than i already have?"_

 _"_ Ember you sure? Because i don't think i'll ever be able to take this off." And i was serious there was just no way but i don't want Ember to feel jealous.

Ember jut pulled me into her lap and i snuggled against her as she held me. "I'm sure Max, i'll never ask you to stop loving Chloe she was important to you like Emily was to me, This piercing i have on my eyebrow. It was Emily's, She first got it when i said she was to chicken shit to get a piercing but she did, much to my shock...after she died i decided to get myself pierced the exact same way...to always remember her by, so it's only fair you get to do the same with Chloe."

I leaned up and kissed her passionately and when we broke apart i said. "Ember...dog i love you so fucking much right now."

Ember grinned proudly and replied. "That's what i was hoping to hear...Merry Christmas."

I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes both of us just enjoying each other's company. "Merry Christmas Ember, and i promise i'll bring something back for you."

Ember kissed the top of my head and whispered. "I got everything i want right here."

 _"Dog can she be anymore mushy? Not that i'm complaining."_

I was terrified about what my parents would think about me and Ember but now i'm excited to tell them that i have the most amazing girlfriend anyone would be lucky to have.


	12. Chapter 12

Ember's Pov- I still can't believe i murdered someone. He may have deserved it, but it was still wrong. I wasn't charged or arrested for it. It help's when everyone that witnessed it backs you up and all say it was self defense as well as David an ex military man along with all the students and there parents saying that it wasn't my fault. The police department didn't feel like having the entire town against them and since all eyed witnesses shared the same story they didn't charge me. Am i grateful for all there support? Hell yeah. Do i deserve it? That was another question. I talked with my parents and they supported my idea of going back into counselling after the holidays. I haven't told Max yet because i didn't want her worrying about me during her entire break with her parents. But i have no doubt she will be there with me. Damn i fallen for her hard. I haven't felt this good in years and i don't want anything to keep me from this, from her.

I just dropped Max off at the bus station and am now heading back to the dorms to grab my things and spend the holiday break at my parents place.

When i walked into the dorm i looked at the most recent school news paper. _**"The heroine's of Blackwell along with your's truly."**_ below the headline was a picture of everyone from my dorm floor. Stella,Brooke,Taylor,Victoria,Juliet,Dana,Max and me. I smiled. " _Juli you sure do take your journalism seriously."_

I went to my dorm floor _a_ nd saw Dana and Juliet out in the hall way both with bags next to them. They were holding hands and talking probably saying goodbye.

I smirked devilishly _. "I haven't teased them yet. Well lets fix that shall we?"_

I walked over to them and said. "Hey gal's i heard you two joined the dark side."

Juliet blushed a bit and Dana rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah what ever, where's your little cute follower?"

I smiled knowing the teasing war has started. "She's on a bus back to Seattle to visit her parents. So tell me i can't figure it out, which one of you where's the pants?"

Juliet cried out. "What the heck does that even mean!? Forgive us if we're new to the whole lesbian concept."

"Alright alright there's a special way of knowing. Which one of you is on top more often during your night fun time?"

They both went red and Dana yelled. "Ember that's private! You pervert!"

" _Ohh so it's Dana kind of figured that."_ Alright i'll stop sorry, but in all seriousness i'm happy for you two."

They both made a small smile and squeezed each other's hands. "Thank's we a...we are happy, right Dana?"

Dana nodded. "Absolutely. Oh i have an idea maybe the four of us can go on a double date sometime?"

I smiled. "That's a great idea it should be fun."

"Great, well i got to get going my parents should be here soon, i'll text you later Dana see you after the break, Bye Ember." Juliet kissed Dana one more time before picking up her bags and walking out of the dorm.

I put my arm around Dana casually. "Nice catch she has a good shake to her booty as she walks."

Dana groaned. "Really!?"

I laughed. "Oh come on i need a butch lesbian friend to hang out with and talk about sexy girls."

Dana just rolled her eyes. "Well keep looking." She locked her dorm door and gave me a hug and i gave one in return. "See you after the break..and Ember don't beat yourself up, it's over just move on ok? Your not the bad guy."

I sighed and smiled a bit. " _She read me like a book."_ "I will Dana i promise, have a good time and see you after new years."

With one last reassuring smile Dana picked up her bags and left. I sighed as i walked to my dorm room to lock up.

After everything was accounted for i locked up my room headed for my bike and drove home.

* * *

When i made it home i could smell my mom's amazing homemade cookies. "Mom, Dad i'm back!

"I'm in here squirt!"

I went into the living room to see my dad resting on the couch. "Hey dad how you feeling?"

"Like a prick stabbed me." He joked

I shook my head. "Dad your such smart ass, how's the wound?"

He lifted up his shirt a bit showing off the stitches in his side. "Doesn't hurt just uncomfortable. But i don't mind your mom has been playing nurse since i got home all that's missing is a sexy nurse outfit."

I rolled my eye's and sat down on the love seat next to my dad as mom walked in. "You are such a pervert Alex." Mom said with slight smirk and my dad teased back.

"You should definitely know that by now honey."

I cleared my throat. "Hey mom, dad you do know i'm sitting right here right?"

They both laughed. "Just giving you a hard time sweetie, how's Max doing?" Mom asked.

"She's doing good, she's excited to see her parents again, and she's finally going to tell them about us."

My dad raised an eyebrow. "They don't know yet?"

"Well...they don't even know she's gay, i'm her first girlfriend...actually her first relationship." I replied.

My mom smiled sweetly. "I'm sure she'll be fine it's the 21st century after all, nothing like when we were growing up..." My mom's smiled faltered a bit and my dad held her hand reassuringly.

I went over and hugged my mom. They told me what happened to them growing up. Both my mom's and dad's parents disowned them in high school when they found out they were together. My dad had to quit school to work at a shitty job so mom could keep going to school. They never heard from their families again they only had each other. My dad didn't seem bothered by it but my mom can get emotional sometimes thinking about her parents and three siblings.

My mom rubbed the tears out of her eyes and her smile returned. "Well anyway enough thinking about gloomy stuff it's the holiday weekend and there's a lot of baking to be done!"

Mom got up and went back into the kitchen. "Hey Ember."

"Yeah dad?"

He sighed and said. "If the worst come's for Max, Be prepared to be there for her ok? And don't worry me and your mother will be there to."

I sat up and gently hugged him. "Thank's dad i promise and...i'm very lucky to have you and mom."

"Come on squirt your going to make your old man cry." He teased with tear's welling up in his eyes.

"That would be a sight." I teased back.

He patted my shoulder and said. "I'm very proud of you Ember i really am me and your mother were blessed when we adopted you from that home."

Now it was my turn to cry.

best parents ever.

* * *

At around 7 pm the next night i was watching Christmas vacation with my parents in the living room as part of our tradition when i got a text from Max.

I looked at my phone and it read. **Max: Ember i'm sooo sorry but can you pick me up please?**

" _Oh for fucks sake, did dad foresee this or what?"_

 **Ember: I can but what happened babe?**

 **Max: I told them...let's just say they weren't to thrilled.**

 **Ember: Max i am so sorry it will be a while but i'm on my way.**

"fuck!" I yelled out loud.

"Ember Nixx watch your language."

I shook my head angrily. "I'm sorry mom but Max need's to be picked up, dad you were so right they didn't take well to her coming out."

My dad sighed. "Alright let's go get her its to cold out right now for you to cruise around on your bike."

Then to me and my dad's surprise my mom stood up quickly. "No, you both will stay here, I'll go get Max."

My mom went to grab her shoes. "But mom Max will need me!"

My mom smiled over at me as she tied her shoe's. "I know sweetie but stay here with your father the doctor said he can't do anything strenuous, trust me i know what i'm doing."

I wanted to argue but mom was right. Dad was in no shape to take care of himself yet, and i'm not insured on the car and it's way to damn cold to be riding my bike i don't need to catch ammonia on top of everything else.

I sighed. "Alright I'll text you Max's address then...why can't Max just be happy for once?"

I wanted to cry and scream. Every time something finally went right another thing had to destroy all the progress we made.

My mom walked over and hugged me. "She is happy sweetie, she has you right?"

I just nodded.

"Then that should be plenty enough reason to be happy, i'll be back after a while with Max ok? Then we are all going to watch Christmas movie's, eat cookies, and enjoy the greatest holiday of the year."

"I like the sound of that plan." My dad commented.

I took a deep breath. "Thank's mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, i'll be back soon." With a hug for me and kiss for dad she grabbed her key's and left.

I sat next to dad and continued watching the movie after texting Max on the situation. My dad put his arm around me and i leaned into him. "Everything will be fine squirt."

I nodded. "I know dad, because i have you, mom, and Max."

"Damn right you do, and don't worry about your mother she can be pretty feisty when she wants to be."

I chuckled. "Thank's dad."

 _"I don't know what my mother has planned but i know she will take care of Max because that's just the kind of person mom is."_


	13. Chapter 13

Max's Pov- I couldn't believe thing's went as bad as they did. I never thought my parent's would be such homophobe's they didn't seem the type or maybe it was different because i'm their daughter. When i first got home it was a touching reunion i haven't seen them since Chloe's funeral and they really missed me. The first day their it was fun we talked and cached up on thing's, helped my mom bake and my dad and i watching hockey. Then it was dinner time the day before Christmas eve and i finally told them about me and Ember. At first they thought it was a joke, then they saw how serious i was and it all went to shit from that point. They argued with me, i argued back, they tried convincing me it was just a phase i told them i was in love with her, They got angry, my dad started yelling and my mom had nothing but disappointment and shame written all over her face, Then when they called Ember a damn dyke i lost it. I yelled at them told them it was their fault Chloe was dead and that i loved her the same way i did Ember, and that i wished i was dead when she died and that Ember saved my life. Before they could say anything else i ran into my old room slammed the door and texted Ember to take me out of here. I was a bit surprised that her mom was getting me but i didn't care i just wanted out of here.

I was now laying on my bed cheeks covered in dry tears as i fiddled with Chloe's necklace Ember got me. " _Why can't they accept this like Joyce, David and Ember's parents did, don't they love me enough? Are they really that disgusted with the idea?"_

A few minute's later i heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 4 in the morning. "Has to be Amanda."

I wiped my face clean and grabbed my thing's grabbed Ember's present i got for her and left my room. When i was about to come around the corner i heard voice's my parent's must have answered oh great. I listened.

"So it was your daughter that influenced Max." My dad sounded pretty irritated and angry probably from both the new's of last night and being woken up at 4 in the morning on Christmas Eve.

"Excuse me? My daughter did no such thing. If this is the life Max has chosen then your just going have to accept that." Amanda sounded irritated as well.

"Max showed us a picture of your daughter and with what i saw im pretty sure she can influence teens into bad habits." Really mom? Is that all you see Ember as?

Amanda spoke again sounding even more pissed. "How dare you! My daughter is the sweetest person, Just because she like's to express herself doesn't make her a delinquent or a worshiper to Satan!" I think now is a good time to leave before things get out of hand.

I came around the corner and when Amanda saw me she gave me a smile. "Come on Max let's get you back."

Before i could walk over my dad yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are!? My daughter isn't going anywhere! Especially with you!"

Amanda narrowed her eyes and replied. "If i recall Max is eighteen now so she doesn't need permission from you were she can or can't go, come on Max go put your thing's in the car i'll be right there."

I didn't look up to see my parents as i walked out fearing of seeing anger or shame. " _Some Christmas."_

* * *

Amanda's Pov- When i saw Max was gone i turned around and crossed my arm's. "Listen here and listen good. Your daughter was on the brink of suicide because she felt like she lost everything when her best friend and first lover died. My Ember stayed by her side of every second of everyday and did her damnist to make Max happy again. Even when she was in pain as well. Ever since they got together they both have been extremely happy and Max loves my daughter as much as she does Max. Do Max a favor and be happy for her trust me...My husband is transgender almost everyone see's him as nothing but a sad woman trying to be a man but it's not true. He is who he is it doesn't matter if he doesn't have the parts or the look's he's a wonderful husband i sacrificed my family to be with him and do you know what? I'm happy i did he love's me for me we got married and adopted a beautiful baby girl and raised her and loved her together just like you two did with Max...Trust me i see so much of me and my husband in those two they truly love each other and if you don't accept that...your going to lose her. I haven't heard a word from my family since i was 17 it hurts but i will never give up the life i chosen ever and neither will Max...

I put a piece of paper in the mailbox next to the door. "When your ready this is where Max is staying...if not then i promise my daughter Ember will take good care of her."

I din't give them time to answer back i quickly walked away and headed for the car.

* * *

Max's Pov- After a few minutes Amanda finally came back and she pulled out of the driveway and we started headed back home.

"Amanda...i'm scared." What's going to happen if my parents don't want anything to do with me?

Amanda reached one hand over and held mine. "It's scary trust me i know, But you aren't alone you have Ember, me, Alex and a whole bunch friends from school, If worst come to worst you can stay with us as long as you need."

I rubbed my eye's to keep the tears away and smiled. "Thank's Amanda..for everything...for moving to Arcadia Bay.."

Amanda smiled and said. "Honestly Max after Ember and Chloe hit it off me and Alex decided then and there that we were moving here, We wanted to surprise Ember...Then after i heard about Chloe i felt so sorry for my baby girl it seemed like no matter what i did my precious baby was getting hurt...but then when she talked about you i knew then that she had a reason to be happy again. So thank you Max..for bringing life back to my baby."

I took a deep calm breath so i didn't start bawling. "So in a way Chloe brought us together." I played with the necklace as i said that.

Amanda replied. "In a way i suppose she did. She was a very special person Max."

I smiled. " _You have no idea."_

"Now enough of that let's sing to some Christmas songs!"She said cheerfully.

I laughed as Amanda turned on the radio and started singing along to jingle bells i couldn't help but join in Amanda was so much like Ember always trying her best to make people happy.

* * *

When we arrived at the Nixx household it was early afternoon and i noticed there was another car there and i knew who it belong to. " _What are they doing here_?"

Amanda helped me with my thing's and we walked inside i was dreading it until Ember came out of the kitchen and ran to me hugging me tightly. "Max, i'm here for you babe i'm so sorry, are you ok?"

I smiled and hugged her back. "I am now."

Then i heard another voice behind ember. "Max is that you?"

We let go of each other and i was standing in front of Joyce and Ember explained. "Thought it would be nice to invite them over."

Joyce walked up to me and hugged me. "Max oh i missed you so much."

I tried so hard not to cry. "I'm...i'm sorry."

Joyce backed up a bit and used her sleeve to wipe my tears away and smiled. "Now now none of that it's Christmas Eve let's just enjoy it, and Chloe's necklace look's good on you."

I smiled back. "Thank you Joyce."

Then i heard Ember. "Come on me,dad and David were just about to play some Monopoly want to join?"

I giggled. "Sure, prepare to lose all your money."

Ember smirked back. "Your my girlfriend i'm already losing money."

I smacked her arm playfully and we walked into the kitchen to see Alex and David already setting up the board game on the table.

"See this David your not the only one with war wound's now." Alex teased.

David whistled. "Impressive you would have made a damn fine soldier."

I smiled glad that Alex and David got along. Me and Ember sat down and we began the game as Amanda and Joyce baked and cooked behind us joining in on the conversation's.

I hope my parents will come around but for now i have a pretty good family right here.

Amanda held up a mistletoe above me and Ember. "You know the rules!"

Me and Ember both blushed but smiled and we leaned in and kissed. Joyce and Amanda were gushing at how cute it was and Alex was whistling making David laugh.

 _"This is turning out to be a good Christmas after all."_


	14. Chapter 14

Ember's Pov- I woke up with the sun peeking through the window and the birds chirping. I tried to stretch but couldn't. I smiled at Max who was sound asleep her head laying on my chest as a pillow snoring lightly. I sighed in content. This was a good way to start Christmas.

I just laid there running my hands slowly up and down Max's side until she started to stir.

I kissed her as she was trying to get up. "Morning babe, Merry Christmas."

She yawned and stretched. "Merry Christmas, what a night huh?"

I smiled remembering last night. We all spent hour's playing game's watching movie's and telling stories it was nice having David and Joyce over they really needed it. "It was a damn good night though."

Max laid her head down on my shoulder and kissed my cheek snuggling closer to me. "It was...thanks for inviting Joyce and David over...they needed it...and so did I."

I rolled over so i was above her and kissed her again. ""That's why i did it, you and Joyce need to reconnect she does see you as a daughter as well."

Max sighed. "I know i was just scared, but thank you."

I answered by kissing her again more aggressively. She wrapped her arms around my neck trying to deepen it and that made me go a bit rougher nipping the bottom of her lip and i heard soft moan come from her. My hands slowly went down her side and my fingers slowly traced of her stomach. _"It's getting hot in here."_ I was so into the moment i didn't see my dad standing at the doorway smirking at us.

"Come on Ember you can do that later theirs presents to be torn into!"

I immediately got off of Max and we both stood up completely embarrassed.

"Dad you could knock!" Although a prat of me was glad he did interrupt i wasn't sure Max was ready for THAT yet we never actually talked about it now that i think about it.

My dad laughed. "I did but it looked like you were in your own world, now let's go!"

My dad pretty much jogged downstairs. He always did act like a kid on Christmas.

I looked over at Max who was still staring at the floor completely red in the face.

"You uhhh you ok Max?" I asked nervously.

She nodded. "Uhh yeah i'm uhh ok."

I tried to get our minds off the awkwardness. "Come on Max! it's Christmas my dad will be tearing the house down if we don't get downstairs soon."

Max smiled and grabbed my hand. "Then we better get there quick."

We both beamed and ran downstairs into the living room. When we got there my mom and dad were already waiting for us.

"It's about time you two showed up i was about to open these gift's without you."

Amanda shook her head and kissed dad on the cheek. "Your such a little kid at heart."

My dad beamed. "Is that a bad thing? Alright Ember you first, pick what ever one you want."

I smiled as i looked at all the gifts under the tree i could see one from Max and decided to do that one last so i picked one from my mom.

* * *

The living room looked like a bomb made out of gift rapping went off but there was still one more present.

"Aww Ember you were saving Max's present for last, you think i didn't notice?"

I blushed knowing my mom caught me. "I was hoping."

My dad chuckled. "Well let's see what it is?"

I picked up the gift and sat next to Max. It was pretty big and a bit heavy hopefully she didn't spend to much on me. I started unwrapping it and the more i unwrapped the more my excitement rose. It was a long black case and i looked over at Max who smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas Ember."

I smiled and looked at the case once more and slowly opened it. Inside was a guitar it looked almost like the one Max has except it was black with flame's painted on it.

"Sorry if it looks a little worn down I couldn't afford a new one and the pawn shop in Seattle had it displayed on the window and the first thing i thought was you and."

I shut her up by putting my lips on her. When we pulled apart i whispered. "I love it Max, i really do, and I love you."

"I love you to, want to see if it works?"

I had no problem with that and neither did my parents. They were pretty quiet during the whole exchange probably giving us our moment. I carefully took the guitar out of the case and tuned it and strummed it a few times and started.

Silent night, holy night,

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin mother and child.

Holy infant, so tender and mild,

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace.

As i sang i saw my mom and dad leaning against each other my dad with his arm around mom both with their eyes closed enjoying the moment. Max was laying against my shoulder enjoying my singing and playing.

Silent night, holy night,

Shepherds quake at the sight;

Glories stream from heaven afar,

Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!

Christ the Savior is born,

Christ the Savior is born.

When i finished they clapped. "That was beautiful sweetie."

"Thank's mom and thank you again babe i love it."

Max kissed my cheek. "I love hearing you play and sing, now you can do it more often."

I hugged her. "Anytime anywhere."

"Well that was a great morning i'll clean up this war zone and then we can all watch some of the new movies we got." My dad suggested.

"Great idea i'll get some snacks!" And my mom was off like a rocket.

Me and Max decided to help dad clean up till Max threw a wad of wrapping paper at me. I glared at her as she tried to look all innocent. "You don't want to do this Max."

She just kept smiling innocently at me while holding something behind her back."Max i'm warning you."

Instead of a verbal response she just threw another wad at me. "Ok Max this mean's war!"

"Bring it on Ember i hold the advantage."

I prepared my own ball of paper. "Oh yeah? What would that be?"

My question was answered when my dad threw a ball at me. I stared in mock disbelieve. "DAD! How could you? Traitor!"

"Sorry Ember she's one hell of a negotiator."

"Oh yeah!" I threw a ball at him but missed and hit mom in the face instead as she walked in holding a plate of snacks, she did not look amused. "Seriously? It's like i'm living with a bunch of 5 year old's."

I could tell she wasn't mad she was enjoying it as much as we are. "Sorry Amanda but Ember started it."

"Oh come on Max you trying to get both my parent's to join your evil hipster side?"

She smirked. "Maybe."

We all laughed as we went back to cleaning up and started watching movie's.

* * *

After movies and dinner me and Max went back into my room to get ready for bed. "Have a good Christmas?"

Max smiled. "Yeah it was so much fun.'

I walked up to her and put my arm's around her. "Good but wait until new year's it get's wild."

"Can't wait then."

We stood there for a few moments in silence i could feel tension coming from Max. "You ok babe?"

Max blushed a bit. "yeah i was just...thinking about this morning."

 _"Uh oh did i go to far?"_

"I'm so sorry Max i just lost control for a moment i didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Max chuckled. "Thank you Ember but you shouldn't be sorry...I was actually a bit disappointed we had to stop."

Now i could feel my heart beat a bit faster. "Oh uhhh really?"

She nodded shyly. "Yeah...Ember I..I love you so much and...i'm ready...I want you to be my first."

I felt my body heat up and i swallowed a lump in my throat. " _Oh god oh god is it this really happening?!"_

"You...sure Max i don't want you to do anything your not ready for."

In response Max leaned up and kissed me. As we kissed she guided me towards the bed and I fell down with her, having me on top of her. "I'm ready Ember...I want you."

I took a steady breath and smiled. "I want you to Max and i'll make this as special as possible."

 _"Alright Ember Nixx give Max a night she will never forget."_

I kissed Max passionately the first of many kisses tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

This Chapter is Mostly a Lemon if you don't want to read it skip to the. End warning.

THE WARNING BEGINS HERE

* * *

Max's pov- I can't believe this is finally happening. I feel nervous and excited at the same time. After a few minutes of making out i could feel Ember's hand's travel across my stomach and side.

She broke the kiss and asked. "If you feel uncomfortable with anything just tell me ok?"

I smiled. Ember always so considerate. "I promise."

She gave me a quick kiss and then kissed down my cheek to my neck. I could feel the temperature rise in my body and my breathing was starting to go unsteady.

"You are so cute and beautiful Max." She whispered as her hand slid under my night shirt. "From your cute little freckle's to those beautiful blue eye's, you are perfect." I gasped lightly as her hand cupped my breast.

"You alright?"

I swallowed hard i didn't think this would be so..exhilarating. "Ye..yeah im fine please keep going."

She smiled and lifted my shirt up and slowly removed it leaving me in nothing but my bra and night shorts. "Beautiful.." She whispered and leaned down and started kissing my collar and slowly down to my chest. My body was trembling by this point.

"Babe try to relax, Or we can stop now if you really want."

No way in hell are we stopping now. I took a few deep breath to get my body under control. "I'm ok Ember really, please keep going."Damn I sounded desperate.

She continued kissing down till she got to my bra. She looked up at me silently asking for permission. I just nodded and closed my eye's as she slowly pulled my bra down a bit revealing my small breast's. It took everything i had not to use my arm's to cover them up.

"They're so cute Max, i love them."

I am beyond embarrassed by this point. "Glad you like them." _Really Max?_

Ember chuckled and continued to kiss downward. She kissed between my breast's and down my stomach and my breathing was getting more rapid as she was getting closer and closer to the real goal. When she got to the waistline of my shorts she stopped.

"Still doing ok?"

Dog im happy she's so concerned about me but this constant stopping was getting agitating. "Ember Im fine...I'm ready."

Ember swallowed a lump in her throat and slowly pulled my shorts off. There it was done i am now completely bare and vulnerable in front of Ember im pretty sure i was red as a damn tomato too.

"Wow..." Ember whispered in awe.

I was getting a bit restless. "Don't..don't stare."

"Sorry Max i just...wow your so damn beautiful."

Her words made me feel slightly better. "Thanks."

Ember slowly got back on top of me and kissed me as her hand massaged the inside of my thigh making me moan.

She broke the kiss and asked. "You ready?"

Yes i was ready, i want her, i want her to take me, i want her to make me her's..i need her. "Yes."

I gasped sharply as i felt a finger rub my most sensitive area. "Your really excited Max. "She teased.

I was starting to pant, my body was getting hot and i felt like i was on cloud nine.

"Ember." I moaned

Hearing that made Ember smirk and rubbed me a little faster. I was trying not to let out loud moan's so Ember's parents don't hear us. But i wanted more i wanted more of Ember so i opened my legs wider giving Ember a silent message of what i wanted.

Ember held me close and whispered. "I love you and always will."

Then it happened. She thrust her finger into me and taking my virginity. Before i cried out in pain she put her mouth over mine kissing me, trying to keep my mind off the pain. Dog it hurt she could have done it a bit more gently but i guess she thought, like a band aid, just get it over with quick.

When the pain started to subside she broke the kiss. "Sorry if it hurt Max, you alright?"

It hurt yes but iv'e never been so happy. "Yeah..more than alright...you can move now."

She just smiled and slowly thrusted her finger in and out. I couldn't help but moan.

"How does it feel Max?" She asked

So good Ember...So good, more." I begged and she was more than happy to give.

She started thrusting faster and faster and leaned down taking one of my breasts in her mouth sucking on it. I had put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming in pleasure.

I have never felt my body go so hot and excited.

Ember switched to my other breast and added another finger causing me to arch my back a bit. _"Holy shit i think i'm close!"_

I think Ember felt it to and started thrusting her two finger's as fast as possible. I was practically screaming into my hand at this point this felt incredible, why didn't we do this sooner?

Then Ember slowed down and a few more hard thrust I saw stars. Ember quickly pulled my hand away from my mouth and kissed me as i released all the sexual tension and moaned in her mouth.

After my body calmed down Ember slowly broke the kiss and i was breathing like i ran a mile. "Wowser's..." _That was infuckingcredible._

Ember just gave me a proud smirk. "Enjoyed it i see."

I used my arms to sit up. "Very much...but now it's your turn." I can't believe how i sound right now, but dog i want her so bad.

Ember yelped a bit as i tackled her onto her back. "Woah..i think i'm liking feisty Max."

In response i kissed her hard and my hand immediately went to her busty chest. Causing Ember to moan. I groped and squeezed causing Ember to moan louder.

 _"Where is all this confidence coming from? Who care's i just want Ember to feel good just as i did."_

I broke the kiss and pulled her shirt up and over revealing her black bra. "I'm a bit jealous right now." I admitted.

Ember chuckled. "Trust me Max you aren't missing out on anything. Besides i like small boobs."

"well I hope your...wait what?" As i removed her bra i was fascinated by her mounds but there was something else there. "You..got your nipple's pierced?"

Ember blushed and smiled shyly. "Yeah i thought it would be...fun. Do you like them? I can take them out if you don't."

I shook my head. "No it's fine..I actually find it pretty hot."

Ember smirked. "Good then, just DON"T tell my parents my mom will flip shit."

I giggled. "I promise."

I leaned down and started licking the small piece of metal causing Ember to moan. "Yes Max...more."

 _"More she says? well i got more."_ I took the little nub in my mouth and sucked on it lightly while fingering the other making Ember gasp. Ember's breath's were becoming more ragged and i popped the nub out of my mouth and my hand went to the waist of her sweatpants.

"Please Max..take them off i'm sweating to death in them." She begged.

I was more than happy to do what she wished. I slid her pants off along with her underwear and we were both now fully nude and it was my turn to admire Ember's body.

"See something you like?" She teased with a blush on her face.

All i could do was nod.

"What do you like?"

I laid on top of her my hands roaming her body as i whispered in her ear. "I love your beautiful ruby eye's, your gorgeous flame colored hair, your smooth and creamy caramel toned skin, Your sexy curves, and your amazing legs and Abs."

Ember swallowed down a sob and smiled. "Damn Max that's a lot of thing's to like."

I smiled kissed her and pulled away. "What isn't there to like about you?"

I sat up and straddled her as her hands roamed the front of my body. "What do you want me to do?" I asked because i have no idea what i should be doing right now.

Ember smirked. "Surprise me."

I started thinking then blushed heavily at an idea that i didn't know i had the courage to do but..it was for Ember. "Alright just lay there and relax"

"ohh i'm relaxed."

I turned around and surprised Ember by hovering my body over Ember backwards.

"Woah...a 69? Holy shit Max pretty hard core for a first timer."

I blushed heavily and muttered a "Shut up."

Ember just smiled and opened her legs for me. I swallowed a lump in my throat after seeing Ember's most sensitive area all moist. _"Woah i did that?"_

I kissed the inside of her thigh causing Ember to moan. I marveled at the scars that were all over her legs. A reminder of a painful past that i wanted to help her forget. I surprised Ember further by reaching one hand down below and started rubbing myself over her face.

"Damn..i'm definitely enjoying the show Max."

"You better be." I answered and gently kissed her private area causing her to gasp. I smiled loving the reaction and started kissing it over and over as i rubbed myself a bit faster.

"Max..fuck." She moaned

 _"I want to hear her moan some more."_ I stuck my tongue out and gave her a small lick making her moan louder. " _Sweet tasting."_

My licks grew more vigorously as Ember's body started to squirm. "Max, yes,yes, more baby more!"

I finally grew the courage and stuck my tongue inside her causing her to almost scream. "Oh fuck!"

I moaned loving how Ember tasted it was good i could get addicted. I started fingering myself faster and faster.

"Max..Max oh god im..im cumming!"

She wrapped her legs around my head pushing me as close as possible and after a few moments those stars returned and i heard Ember give the loudest moan i ever heard as we both released at the same time.

After a few moments Ember released her hold over my head and her legs fell limply onto the bed. I had to use all the energy i had left to crawl up to her and lay next to her snuggled into her side. We were both panting and sweating heavily.

* * *

END OF LEMON

"Wow..."

"Wowsers..."

We both chuckled and Ember put an arm around me pulling me closer. "So..how did..i do for..a newbie?" i asked between breath's.

Ember snickered and smiled. "Not bad but you still have much to learn my young padawan."

I smacked her arm playfully. "Dork."

She smiled and reached over to her night stand grabbing her smoke's and a lighter. "You mind?"

I shook my head. "Nope but isn't that a bit cliche?" I teased.

She lit a cigarette and put it in her mouth taking a puff. "A bit but after something like THAT I needed one, you should actually be proud of yourself hipster i didn't think you'd be such a sexual deviant." She teased back causing me to blush hard.

All i could muster was a small "Be quiet." causing her to laugh.

I smiled and closed my eye's enjoying the warmth of Ember's body as she held me. "I love you."

Ember's arm gently rubbed up and down my side in a soothing motion. "I love you too." She said after taking another puff.

 _"Best. Christmas. Ever."_

* * *

A few room's down Alex was snickering while Amanda groaned and looked at the clock again. "Finally after an hour." Amanda complained. And her husband laughed pulling her close.

"Kind of reminds me of us when we were younger."

Amanda blushed but smiled. "You make it sound like it's not as good as it used to be." She teased.

Alex kissed her and replied. "Nope it's just gotten better over the years."

Amanda straddled him and smirked. "It definitely has."

She leaned down kissing him.

" _Merry fucking Christmas to all!"_ Alex thought to himself before he and his wife spent most of the night reminding each other how much in love they were.


	16. Chapter 16

Ember's Pov- It was the first day after the holiday break and i was sitting in class with a big goofy smile on my face. I don't even know what the teacher was saying i was in my own little world. After that amazing Christmas night Max's Mom called saying that she was extremely sorry and that her and Max's dad just need some time to themselves to get used to the idea Max is gay and that they still loved her. After that the rest of the break was a blast. Me and Max spent a lot of time together and Max finally went back to the Two Whale's and had lunch with Joyce a few times. I also noticed my girlfriend was smiling a lot more and that made me even more happy. Life was FINALLY going in the right direction.

"Miss Nixx can you please continue where we last left off?"

I was brought back to the real world and everyone in class was looking at me. "Uhhh we were...doing something sciencey?"

Half the class snickered and Ms Grant just sighed. "Ember i know it's the first day back but please try to pay attention."

I blushed a bit out of embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Anyway as i was saying for this next science project i want you and your assigned partner to come up with a study and share it with the class i want the actual project and a paper about it, first assigned pairing will be Warren Graham and Ember Nixx."

I groaned softly. " _Great i knew my good luck wouldn't last long, maybe it won't be so bad i'm just doing a big project with the guy who has a hard on for my girlfriend 24/7."_ This should be interesting.

* * *

Warren and I were walking out to the courtyard discussing an idea for the project.

"You have any idea's?" I asked because science was not my forte.

"Well we could study the toxicity of Energy drinks?"

I shrugged good enough for me.

"You know Ember..we uhh never really hung out before."

Oh boy here we go.

"Yeah kind of weird huh?"

He laughed nervously. "Yeah it is..so uhh you doing anything tonight after going over the project?"

I thought about it. Max was going to hang with Dana and Juliet tonight since they haven't seen each other in a while and i was planning on going with.

"I was going to hang with some friends, why?" _"Is he fidgeting? What the hell is he so damn nervous about?"_

He cleared his throat and answered. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner or see a movie sometime?"

"Oh." Then after a few moments his words finally registered into my brain and i almost tripped over myself. _"Wait what!?"_

"You mean like a..date?"

He just nodded with a slight blush.

This i was not expecting. Honestly if i was single and straight i might have considered it always give someone at least one chance as i always told myself. But this still shocked me.

"Oh uhh wow Warren ummm..I'm flattered but I'm dating Max."

He looked at me with wide eye's. "Really!? I thought that was just a prank."

Good lord i almost felt sorry for the guy. "No Warren it's not a prank me and Max have been dating for a while now."

He sighed in defeat. "Oh...i Knew Max just saw me as a friend so i tried to move on but i guess i can't win."

Ok now i do feel sorry for the guy. I patted his shoulder. "Hey you'll fine someone trust me there's plenty of fish in the sea and that fish might be closer than you think, just keep that in mind when talking to a certain four eyed asian girl."

He looked at me a bit confused. "Well that's very descriptive but thanks always someone else out there right?"

I wanted to smack him along side the head he's as bad as a main protagonist anime character being oblivious to the one who actually like's him.

I groaned and yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! FOR FUCK SAKE"S WARREN GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND ASK BROOKE OUT ALREADY!"

He stepped back a bit surprised bu how loud i was yelling. B..Brooke?..She like's me?"

I wanted to bitch slap him right now. "YES! She get's wet for you every time she looks at you now man up go to her and ask her out!"

He blushed red at the wet comment but nodded. "o..ok uhh thank's i'll do that right now."

Then he was off and i groaned again but smiled. The oblivious one's are always the stupidest one's but they have the biggest hearts Brooke is a lucky gal.

After Warren came back he said Brooke was extremely excited and happy and i gave him a thumb's up and we went to a table to start our project. Maybe i was wrong, this project won't be so bad after all.

* * *

When I returned to the dorm I knocked on Dana's door and she answered and gave me a hug. "Welcome back missed you!"

I smiled and returned the hug. "Thank's i missed you too..where's Max and Juli?"

"They went to have a girl's night out in Juliet's room."

I smirked and playfully put an arm around Juliet. "So you are a butch."

She rolled her eye's and shook my arm away. "Shut up and just get in here."

I laughed as i walked in and sat on the bed. "So how was your break?" i asked. "Did you tell your parents about you and Juli?"

She sat next to me and leaned back a bit. "It was fun had a great time, and yes i told them and to my shock they were really nonchalant about it."

I smiled. "That's awesome! Glad it worked out."

She nodded. "Yeah me too...i think i'm falling in love with her."

I leaned back with her. "I can see it, You look at her the same way Max look's at me, it's definitely love Dana."

"I'm still a little scared of the whole thing but it'll work out, what about you how was your break? Did Max tell her parents about you?"

I sighed and answered. "Yeah Max's parents didn't take it well, Max was so upset my mom drove all the way to Seattle to bring her back to my place, but after that she had a great time we both did. Then her parents called and apologized and said they just need some time to wrap there head around the situation."

Dana patted my shoulder. "Well at least their trying and i could tell you had a good time..You've been glowing all day." She teased causing me to smirk and blush.

"Yeah we uh...hit that high point in our relationship on Christmas night and we've been at it every night since."

Dana blushed. "Ok to much information!"

I laughed. "I'm kidding just Christmas and last night."

Dana groaned. "Not the point!"

God it was easy to tease Dana.

"So what did you want to do?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "How about some Poker?"

I grinned. "Strip poker?"

She slapped my arm. "How does Max deal with you!"

I shrugged. "You got me but i'm super happy that she can deal with my bullshit."

Dana shook her head and grabbed a deck of cards. "We can use Monopoly money instead NOT clothes!"

"Alright fine party pooper."

* * *

A couple of hours later and me about to lose a 4th time there was a knock on the door. Dana went to answer and it was Max. "Oh hey Max what's up?"

"Sorry but i need to talk to Ember it's really important."

I got up and walked over. "What's up babe?"

She took a breath and said. "Joyce called me and said we should meet her down at the Two Whale's right away she didn't tell me why though."

I tilted my head in confusion wondering what was wrong hopefully nothing bad. "Alright let's go, sorry Dana gotta go."

She waved her hand. "No problem see you two later."

After saying goodbye to Dana we left the dorm's got on my bike and headed for the diner. Hoping this wasn't bad new's.

* * *

We arrived at the diner and walked in and Joyce immediately noticed us and pointed to a booth. "Someone wanted to see you." Joyce looked very nervous.

"Ok, Thank's Joyce." I felt Max hold my hand and went to the booth that was occupied by a woman. When we approached her she noticed us and stood.

My heart beat quickened a bit. This woman was just a couple inches shorter than me, Blonde hair that reached to her shoulder's, green eyes, and wore white slacks, a blue buttoned up shirt. And if she had red eye's and tanned skin she would pretty much look like an older version of me.

We just stood there in silence none of us knowing what to say till the woman spoke. "I..had a hard time tracking you down because you moved...my name's Stephanie..im..im your."

I smiled and ran up to her hugging her tightly. The woman was surprised to say the least but returned the hug and let a few tears out.

I knew exactly who she was. Besides the looks i felt it like an instinct i knew who she was. "I always wanted to meet you..mother."

From the corner of my eye i noticed Max smiling brightly. "I took a deep breath and took a step back. "Why don't we sit down and order something we have 18 years of catching up to do."

My mother looked like she was trying so hard not to cry. "That sounds wonderful i can't wait to hear everything."

Finally after all these year's i was going to reconnect with my birth mother.

I couldn't be happier.


	17. Chapter 17

Max's Pov- This was the last thing i expected happening today but i'm glad it is. At first i didn't know how to react to see Ember's birth mom but when i saw how happy Ember was i was happy to. We sat down at the booth and Ember introduced me. "Mother this cute amazing woman right here is Max my girlfriend."

She smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you sorry for all the trouble."

 _"She seems nice at least." "_ No trouble at all."

After that Stephanie asked. "so Ember ummm..do your parents treat you well?"

Ember beamed. "Yeah i had an amazing life growing up..there were a few rough patches but they were always there for me i love my parents."

Stephanie smiled. "I'm so glad, my biggest worry was you being taken in by horrible people."

Ember shook her head. "Nope they have never even raised a hand to me."

I could see guilt in Stephanie's eye's and Ember saw it to because she reached out and grabbed her hand. "Hey it's ok, don't blame yourself mother, when i was old enough my parents told me how i was put into foster care, you were 15 and terrified and you wanted me to be in a normal stable home i don't blame you one bit."

I rested a hand on Ember's leg giving her my support. I was proud of Ember she was thinking logically about the situation and didn't throw out any blame.

Stephanie wept and replied. "Your right i was damn terrified, i was only 15 and after what he did i just couldn't handle it."

Me and Ember both looked at each other confused then back to Stephanie. "What do you mean by that? You mean my father what did he do? Leave you?"

Stephanie looked at Ember a bit confused. "You..you mean you don't know?"

I didn't like where this was headed.

"Uhhh know what? That my father was a coward? I kind of pictured that scenario."

Stephanie shook her head. "Forget it, maybe it's best you don't know."

Ember continued. "Mother...what aren't you telling me?"

I could see Ember's mother looking conflicted as if thinking if she should tell Ember or not. But after a few moments i think i started putting the pieces together and i held back a sob my grip tightening on Ember's leg.

"Ember you...I..I was raped Ember...and you were born 9 months after that."

It felt like the entire restaurant went silent around us and i could see Ember was trying to process the words.

"Wha..what?"

I scooted close to her and hugged her. But it seemed like she didn't notice i was there.

"Ember it wasn't fault you had nothing to with..Ember!"

Stephanie cried out as Ember practically threw me off and bolted out the diner knocking over someone at the door. Me and Ember's mother both rushed out only to see Ember peeling out of the parking lot and zoomed down the road.

I saw Stephanie fall to her knees a cried. "I'm sorry Ember! I'm sorry!

I knelt down next to her and pulled her into a hug as she cried into my shoulder.

I let few tears out as well. I couldn't believe this I know it' not Stephanie's fault but why? Why does Ember have to go through all this pain and here i thought my life was fucked up. _"Ember i still love you this doesn't change anything."_

* * *

Ember's Pov- _"This can't be fucking happening it's a lie it has to be, there is just no way!"_

I was speeding down the road in complete rage. This has to be some kind of sick joke but only two other people who can confirm what my Mother told me. When i made it to my parents house i saw that my dad was home from work with his car outside. Good i wanted this bullshit cleared.

I parked my bike and stomped into the house and slammed the door hard. "MOM! DAD!"

I marched into the kitchen to see my mom cooking. "Oh jeez you scared me sweetie, i was just about done with dinner, homemade Lasagna want to stay and."

"Did you know!" I screamed.

My mom's smile instantly disappeared. "Kn..know what sweetie?" She asked nervously.

"Don't you dare call me that! And you really think i wouldn't find out! You think i'm fucking stupid!?" I have never been so angry at my parents. If they did know why didn't they tell me?

My mom was actually close to crying right now. "Ember i don't.."

Then i heard my dad march in. "What the hell is with all the yelling!?"

I turned to him. "You both knew and you didn't fucking tell!? You really care about me don't you!? Well you have a fucked up way of showing it!"

My dad yelled back. "Watch your damn mouth Ember! I am your father and you will calm the fuck down now!"

"Fuck you! You aren't my father and stop calling yourself that! Your a woman! You have tits and a vag you are not a man and never will be!

My dad looked angry but also betrayed and my mother decided to but in. "Ember Nixx! He is your father and i'm your mother and i don't know where this attitude came from but it will stop right now!"

I turned to her and yelled back. "You aren't my mother and she isn't my father! My mother was a victim and my father was a rapist!"

And just like that both there faces went from anger to shock and sadness.

"So...it is true then..i'm a product of fucking rape."

My mother wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to approach me but i backed up. "Sweetie..you can't control how you were born."

I shook my head angrily. "Is that why...is that why you adopted me? Out of pity? You saw a rape baby no one wanted and pitied me?"

My dad spoke next. "God no Ember, we loved you the moment we first laid eye's on you, we didn't even know about till after the adoption was final and even then we didn't stop loving you."

I started crying and backing away from them. I felt so dirty so...evil right now i didn't want any affection right now. "You should have just left me there.."

Before they could say anything else i bolted out of the house and took off on my bike to try and find somewhere to be alone.

* * *

There was one place that i knew of that i could be alone thank's to Chloe. The junkyard. When i arrived i just paced around trying to wrap my head around the situation i even turned off my cellphone when it started blowing up with phone calls. I screamed i cried i threw and broke things. Then after busting the windshield of an old car i looked at a piece of glass and carefully picked it up. I sat down on the hood and pulled the legs of my pants and lined up the sharp piece of glass to my leg.

I panted, my hand was shaking. I wanted to do it, the pain was back and i wanted to get rid of it. I closed my eye's and right when i was about to do it i heard a voice.

"The hell are you doing?"

I almost fell off the hood of the car from being startled. I looked up and i was definitely surprised to see who it was.

"Frank Bower's?" I only met him once when he harassed Chloe about owing him money i thought he was a complete douche bag.

"Hey wait a minute...I think i remember you, you were with Chloe a few months back, the hell happened to you?" He asked pointing out my scar's and what i was obviously going to do.

I turned my head away from him. "None of your damn business, what the hell are you doing here anyway this spot is...private."

He sat on the hood of the car next to me and lit a smoke. "Iv'e being coming here every day since Price got killed and they found Rachel."

I could hear some sadness in his tone. "I never knew Rachel but...Chloe was a great friend."

He sighed. "Yeah well...i didn't like her but i didn't hate her either...want one it look's like you could use it." He asked holding a cigarette to me

I looked at the cigarette funny deciding if i should take it or not. "Don't worry it's not doped up with anything i gave up that shit."

I decided to trust him and took it from him and he lit it for me. "Thanks." I mumbled.

We sat there in silence just enjoying the calm wind and singing birds. "Frank can i ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Can people be evil?'

He took a drag from his smoke and answered. "Depends."

I swallowed and continued. "Can a person be born evil when one of they're parents were?"

He sighed. "I see now...look girlie it doesn't matter how, who or where you were born. Look at me for example you may not have guessed it but my childhood was fucking sweet i had parents who gave a shit, good school, good friends, now look where i am an ex drug dealer living in a shitty RV. We can't choose our birth parent's or how we're raised, it's up to the person themselve's if they want to have a good life or not, no one is born evil girlie people choose that on they're own."

Wow...i was really impressed and Frank was right..My father may have been evil but i'm not...sure there are still thing's that are scaring me but i'll over come them iv'e done it before.

"Thank's Frank..you aren't so bad after all."

He smirked. "well don't be spreading it around i still got a reputation to keep up."

I threw the piece of glass onto the ground and stood up putting out my smoke. "well I gotta get back..a lot of people are probably worried about me." Now i'm starting to feel guilty to what i said to my parents and for running off on Max and my mother.

"Get going then if you ever need anymore advice, i'm here at this time everyday.'

I smiled a bit. "Thank's Frank see you around."

I walked away to leave him in peace and got on my bike and headed home.

 _"I'm defiantly going to need counseling now."_ I took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh air and setting sun as i cruised down the road.


	18. Chapter 18

Max's pov- I was now at Ember's parents house. When Stephanie finally calmed down enough i thought that Ember would be there so i rode with her. But when we got there Amanda was crying her eye's out on the couch with Alex was holding her crying as well. After both sides swapped stories on what happened and after calling her cellphone with no response all we could do now was wait.

I felt helpless right now. Ember is out there alone and hurting and i couldn't do anything for her. I feel like a very shitty girlfriend. When it was almost 8 p.m The door finally opened and Ember walked in I was about to race over but her mom beat me to it.

"Ember sweetie i'm so sorry i never meant to hurt you, please don't ever run off like that again." She cried while hugging her.

Ember hugged back. "I'm so sorry mom i was angry..i didn't mean any of it i swear...i love you dad so much i'm sorry."

Alex walked over hugged them both. "We know squirt we're sorry to, we should have told you but we were just trying to protect you we didn't want to see you in anymore pain."

"I know that now dad, i'm sorry."

When they broke the hug Ember saw me and walked over and I met her half way enveloping her in a hug. "I'm sorry Max..i..i got angry and scared."

I kissed her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for, just know that it doesn't matter how you were brought into this world i'll always love you."

She kissed my lips and smiled. "Thank's babe, i'll always love you too."

Then Ember looked over at Stephanie and was about to hug her but stopped. Stephanie smiled and hugged Ember. "Ember i loved you the moment i first saw you, if i wasn't so young and unstable i would have raised you myself..I never once blamed you for what happened and i'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Ember finally hugged her back. "I'm sorry too...can we please start over?"

Stephanie nodded. "I would like that."

Ember broke away and smiled. "Mother this is my mom Amanda and my dad Alex."

Stephanie Shook Alex's hand and Amanda hugged her. "It's nice to meet you..thank so much for loving and raising my daughter."

Both her parents smiled and Amanda replied. "No need to thank us we love having her around we couldn't ask for a better daughter.

Ember wrapped her arm around my shoulders and i leaned into her. "I"m so lucky to have you Max you have no idea."

I sighed happily. "I think i have a good idea."

Our moment was inturrupted by Amanda. "I still have lasanga and i bet everyone here is hungry."

Ember beamed. "I'm starving mom."

Stephanie grabbed her coat. "Well i'll let you go then i don't want to intrude on family dinner."

Amanda just grabbed her arm and led her to the kitchen. "Nonsense you brought Ember into the world and that make's you a apart of this family as much as everyone else here."

Stephanie was more than happy to join. As we ate Amanda and Alex told Stephanie ton's of stories of Ember growing up a lot of them embarrassing. After dinner Ember was a bit disappointed that her mother had to leave to go back home but promised she see Ember again for her graduation.

* * *

After a final farewell to Stephanie and a goodnight to her parent's Ember drove us back to our dorm. As we walked Ember asked. "Hey Max...can we talk?"

"Of course we can let's talk in my room." I led her to my room and we both made ourselves comfy on the bed. I noticed Ember was a bit reluctant to touch me.

"What's wrong Ember?" I asked worryingly. Something was off about her.

Ember took a steady breath and replied. "I'm scared Max...I know it's not my fault with what happened to my birth mother and that thinking this is really stupid but...what if...i inherited my...that man's aggressive behavior? I mean it make's sense look what i did to Jefferson what if i'm starting to become like him..what if..i hurt you..like he did to my mother..."

I can understand why she would think that but it was completely untrue Ember would never hurt me like that and i'll beat it into her skull if i have to. "Ember you are and will never be like him, that..man was evil you are not. Think back on all the things we've been through how you stood by my side when i was suffering over Chloe's death, how you saved me from Jefferson, got me back into photography, and helped me reconnect with my friends, And remember how considerate you were when we first made love? Does that sound like something an evil person would do?"

Ember rubbed her eyes and replied with a silent. "No."

I scooted towards her and wrapped her in a hug snuggling myself against her shoulder. Then after a few moments of hesitation she finally hugged me back. "I'm sorry..i'm just..so much happened all at once today and i just."

"It's alright Ember i understand."

Ember broke away and kissed me and i was more than happy to kiss her back. When we broke Ember continued. "I ummm i'm thinking about going back to counseling Max and..i want you to be there with me."

I smiled. "Ember i think that's a really good idea, and you know i'll go with you. Always."

Ember gently pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me and held one of my hands with hers. "I love you Max Caulfield.'

My hands squeezed her's. "I love you too Ember Nixx."

She kissed me and the rest of the night was filled with nothing but love and happiness.


	19. Chapter 19

Ember's Pov- It was the last moth before graduation and the past few month have been calm much to my relief. I went back to counseling like i said i was going to and Max went with me every single time. It helped a lot i don't feel so...disgusted with myself as i did when I first found out how i was brought into the world. At around Easter Max's parent's finally visited it was a bit awkward at first when they met me and my parents but throughout the day they were more comfortable and they apologized for how they reacted and that I was good for Max that made me feel really good to have their blessing. Dana and Juliet are still together they had a bump and almost broke up but with my and Max's support they stayed together and they are even more inseparable then before. Victoria to my surprise became a lot more nicer towards everyone and she and Max even started hanging out along with Taylor of course. I also have a very funny feeling that Victoria and Taylor have become a lot more closer than just friends but maybe it was just my imagination. Then there was Warren and Brooke oh boy. After a couple months when I blew up on him they were finally a couple Max even called me a saint for pulling it off thinking they would be dancing around each other forever.

Right now the school was hosting an assembly for the seniors. All the students were sitting in the gymnasium bleachers except for me i was standing behind a door that led to the gym floor where people spoke in front of the student body right now Principle Well's was giving a farewell speech. Standing behind him was a projection monitor and a table showcasing a memorial to 3 student's that couldn't be here.

"I know it's been a very rough year for all of us, it's a shame thing's like this had to happen but as a school we all came together like a family and pulled through. Soon in less than a months time you all are going to be leaving the nest and seeing the world. Following your dreams and experiencing what life has to give. Unfortunately three student's who attended here never got the chance to do that. In memory of these past students. Courtney Wagner, Rachel Amber, And Chloe Price. We would like a moment of silence from you and miss Ember Nixx has prepared a farewell song to help put their souls at ease. Everyone give a round of applause. To Ember Nixx."

I took a deep breath and picked up my guitar that Max got for me and walked into the gymnasium. All the student's were clapping, cheering and whistling. Some of them even shouting. "The hero of Blackwell!" I smiled but blushed a bit at all the praise. I didn't think myself a hero i was just doing the right thing. I made it to the small platform where i shook The principle's hand then sat down on the chair and took the guitar out of it's case. The clapping started to die down and i looked up looking for Max and i found her.

She was sitting at the top of the bleacher's with Dana and Juliet sitting to her left, and Victoria and Taylor to her right and sitting in front of them was Warren and Brooke. Max smiled and waved at me when we made eye contact. I smiled back and started tuning my guitar. Then the lights in the gymnasium dimmed and the projection behind me turned on. The projection showed a picture of Courtney, Chloe and Rachel in that order. And below them said. "In memory of Courtney Wagner, Chloe Price, And Rachel Amber. 3 students who will always be remembered."

The entire stadium went silent as i scooted the mic closer and closed my eye's. _"This one is for you gal's, I'm sorry for what happened but everyone here will live for all 3 of you."_ I had a special song in mind the first song i played when i first met Max and started this crazy but amazing relationship with her. I Began.

"Do you feel alone?"

"Can you hear me now?  
Your mind is so far away still on earth  
Many times you are hurting yourself  
You can't be just a life on the shelf  
It's only you that can fly this new unicorn  
Into the sky"

"And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives  
And I'm calling, calling out your name again  
If you're holding, holding onto fear I knew  
The blind can open, let light shine through."

If didn't have my eye's closed i would have noticed. Dana and Juliet leaned into each other holding there hands as they listened. Or seen Victoria silently weep into Taylor's shoulder as Taylor but an arm around her for comfort. Or Warren holding Brooke close as she snuggled into him. Or seen my precious Max shed some tears as she held Chloe's necklace tightly in her palm.

"And I say"

"Why we can't stop all this sacrifice?  
I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart  
I wonder how long you gonna survive  
We didn't see all it's meaning"

"You are the one for me  
Finally I can see  
Can you promise me  
You'll come back safe and help me?  
I'm counting on you to bring the peace we all deserve  
And maybe we'll be able to continue"

It took everything i had not to choke up while singing. My memories of Chloe were flooding my brain as i sang. All the good times we had in those four short days together. Having a bonfire at the junkyard, Swimming at the beach, Cruising around in that piece of shit truck she had, all the playful and funny banter between us, how she accepted me after telling her and showing her my painful past, How she was the first one I made love with. Sometime's i think what it would have been like if i moved just a couple months sooner. Would she still be alive? Would we have become a couple? Would Max and i have been friends instead? But i push them aside. Nothing can change the past and I love Max with all my heart and i always will.

"And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives"

"And I'm calling, calling out your name again  
If you're holding, holding onto fear I knew  
The blind can open, let light shine through"

"And I say  
Why we can't stop all this sacrifice?  
I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart  
I wonder how long you gonna survive  
We didn't see all it's meaning"

When i finished the entire gymnasium roared with applause. I smiled and bowed to them. Then I walk off stage while waving at my girlfriend and friends.

* * *

Me, Max, Warren, Brooke Dana, Juliet, Victoria, And Taylor were at the Two Whale's diner celebrating for the end of the school year. Max,Me and Victoria were scrunched together at one side of the booth while Dana, Juliet and Taylor at the other side, Brooke and Warren were at the end using chairs.

I held up my glass of orange soda and yelled. "To us!"

Then Dana raised her drink. "To our future!"

Then Warren went. "To those who couldn't be here!"

Then Victoria went. "And to our friendship!"

Everyone. "CHEERS!"

I could see Joyce smiling as she cooked our orders.

"Damn what a fucking year." I groaned.

Half the table nodded.

"There were some hard time's...but a lot of good thing's came out of it." Dana said while holding Juliet's hand both smiling at each other.

Then Brooke went. "I agree, this numskull right here finally asked me out. Thanks for the help again Ember."

I smirked as Warren shoved Brooke playfully. "No problem I was literally losing my shit with how dense he was."

"Come on why does everyone pick on me?" Warren pouted.

Brooke smiled and whispered something in his ear which made him blush and smile like a happy dork.

"I want to apologize to everyone of my behavior at the beginning of the year and."

Juliet interrupted Victoria. "All water under the bridge Victoria."

I went next. "Yeah Tori we all knew deep down you were a good person, you can't hide anything from us like the fact you and Taylor are banging each other."

Victoria eye's went wide in horror and Taylor turned her head spitting her drink all over the floor.

Taylor yelled. "Who the hell told you that!?"

I smirked. "You...just now."

Both Taylor and Victoria blushed really red not making eye contact with anyone.

Max patted Victoria's shoulder. "It's alright Tori there's nothing to be ashamed about."

I spoke. "She's damn right Tori, beside's Brooke everyone at this table like's pussy."

Everyone groaned. "Really Ember!?" Dana yelled.

I laughed, it was just to damn easy to tease these people.

"But in seriousness we're happy for you two."

Both Victoria and Taylor gave a shy smile and slowly reached across the booth holding each other's hand. "Thanks's They both mumbled.

Max held my hand and Smiled at me and i smiled back giving her a quick kiss. I had an idea of how they got together. Probably the same way me and Max did. Coming together after they both lost someone they both cared for. But I won't ask it's none of our business.

* * *

After dinner we all headed back to the dorms. We all said goodbye to Warren and Brooke gave him a good night kiss. After that we all went to our room's..well paired room's. Brooke went to her's alone Dana went t with Juliet to her room and Taylor followed Victoria to her room. And I followed Max to her room.

Once inside i flopped on the sofa. "It's been a long day."

Max smiled and sat next to me laying her head on my shoulder. "Yeah it has...you sounded beautiful by the way, you always do."

I smirked. "Thank's babe i was so damn nervous but i wanted to do it, for you, for my friends, my parents...for Chloe."

Max nuzzled into my shoulder more. "I still miss her so much."

I kissed the top of her head. "Me too Max Me too...

 **"Oh yes Taylor! Fuck me yes!"**

Me and Max both froze from hearing that. Then Max looked at me with her eye's narrowed knowing what was going through my head. "Don't." She warned.

I trying sooo fucking hard not to laugh. Then another voice rang out. After what sounded like someone beating on the wall.

 **"Will you two keep it down some of us are trying to sleep!"** Dana yelled.

"Don't" Max warned again.

I was losing it i don't think i could hold it in much longer. Then we heard Victoria again.

 **"Your just jealous because...Because...because Taylor is a better lover than you!"**

I had to put a hand over my mouth. _"Apply water to that burn"_

 **"Oh really!? we'll just see about that!...**

 **"Dana don't drag me into this...ohhhhh"**

I was fucking done. I laughed so hard i rolled off the couch and rolled around on the floor. I never laughed so hard in my life and Max just put her face in her hands and groaned shaking her head.

When i wiped the tears away from my eye's i smirked at Max.

"No" was all she said.

"Oh come on we got to prove ourselves!"

"No"

I rolled my eye's playfully. "Oh fine, It looks like they quieted down anyway probably heard me laughing."

We both got changed and cuddled with each other on the bed. "So..school life is almost over you excited? I asked.

Max sighed peacefully. "A bit, and a bit nervous, you got plan's after graduation?"

I nodded. "I know you'll be going away for college for Photography but me...Like i said when we first met i want a simple life, I talked with Joyce and she has a full time position at the diner all set up for me after graduation, i'll use my saved up college funds to rent an apartment and see where it goes from there i told my parent's my decision and they support me 100%."

Max kissed my cheek. "If that's what you want then i support you too...but once i'm away for college we won't see each other for a few years."

I smiled softly and wiped a couple tear's away from her eyes. "Even if it's a decade Max i'll wait for you no one can replace you. I love you."

She smiled and snuggled into the crook of my neck and closed her eyes. "I love you too."

I watched Max fall asleep and rubbed her back soothingly as she slept. " _You better love me especially with what i have planned for graduation."_

I closed my eye's and instantly sell asleep with the woman I love in my arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Max's Pov- Today was the day. Graduation. Dog i can't believe this is happening it feels like just yesterday i was 5 year's old and met Chloe for the first time. The weather today was perfect and the graduation ceremony was being held at the football field. Me and the rest of the seniors were wearing our graduating uniforms. The ceremony was about to begin i was now talking with my parents by the stands where they'll be watching.

"Max my baby girl is all grown up." My mom cried as she hugged me.

"Mom your embarrassing me." I groaned. But luckily it didn't seem like she was the only mother doing this i can only imagine how Amanda is reacting.

My dad my dad smiled proudly at me. "We're so proud of you Max I know you've been going through a lot and me and your mother didn't make it any easier for you but you held strong and pulled through we couldn't be prouder."

I smiled. "Thank's dad." _"But i didn't do it alone i had a lot of help."_

I said bye to my parents as they called the students to get ready and walked over to the gathering of my classmates and i felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Boo!"

I chuckled. "Oh so scary what ever will i do?"

"Maybe give me a kiss?"

I turned around and kissed Ember passionately. "Mmm now that's a kiss."

I blushed a bit. "Thank's, so how are your parents holding up?"

Ember rolled her eyes. "My dad practically had to get a crow bar to get mom off of me all the while saying." 'No she's my baby she can't grow up she has to stay a kid forever.'

I smiled. "Aww that's cute and that's a horrible impression of your mom, where's Stephanie?"

"Oh she's here she told me congratulation's and all that stuff..i'm glad she showed and i saw her talking to Frank."

I was shocked about this. "Wait Frank's here? And your ok with him chatting with your birth mother?" I know Frank isn't a bad guy well at least from the timeline when i spent that week with Chloe, but you never know.

Ember nodded. "Yeah iv'e been spending time with Frank every Thursday night at the junkyard since after Christmas break when i found out about...well you know, he gave me good advice and he even gave up using and dealing drugs he look's a lot healthier now and i believe he's turned over a new leaf maybe he and my Mother will hit it off i think they would be good for each other."

Wowsers i didn't know what to say but if Ember spent that much time with him then she must know what she's talking about and like i thought before Frank isn't really a bad guy just made bad decisions. "I'll trust you Ember but we gotta get going they're starting the ceremony."

Ember smiled and gave me one more kiss. "See you at the end hipster."

She went off to find her seat as i did. Something felt off thought Ember seemed more...Excited than usual maybe because it was graduation.

* * *

The ceremony went off without hitch and after they gave out the last diploma Principle Well's announced. "Ladies and Gentleman i give you the graduating class of 2014!"

All the parent's clapped as all my classmates cheered and threw they're hats in the air. I felt o proud of myself i was holding my diploma if felt so surreal i looked around for Ember but i couldn't see her. But i did see Dana and Juliet kissing each other,Brooke and Warren hugging it out, and Victoria and Taylor were really making out big time. _"Glad they found each other but i'm a little jealous where's my graduating kiss?"_

Then i heard what sounded like someone tapping on the mic. "Testing one, two, everyone hear me?"

I stared in disbelief up on the stage was Ember. "Now what is she doing?" i mumbled to myself.

Everyone went quiet as Ember spoke.

"Ahem thank you for your attention and sorry for the interruption but i like to say a few words. First of all i like to thank my family and friends without them i wouldn't have made it this far so thank you. Next i like to say that even though some of us aren't here with us to receive they're diploma's today i like to believe that they are here with us in spirit and that they were part of the school and community just like the rest of us and they will never be forgotten. Next i like to say a very special thanks to someone...Max Caulfield will step up here please?"

I was freaking out inside what is she doing?! I swear to dog if she pull's a graduation prank on me in front of everyone i will run her over with her own bike. I swallowed a lump in my throat and slowly made my way to the stand and stood next to her. She turned to me with a loving smile and held my hand with her free one making me blush extremely red.

"Max Caulfield when we first met we were both in so much pain and despair but despite that we over came our fears and demon's together which led to us falling in love, We had one hell of a year there were time's where i felt so lost but you always stood by my side and vice versa, I love you with all my heart and i cant imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you so that's why."

I was practically crying at this point but i went into a state of shock when she got down on one knee. "Max Caulfield...Will you marry me?"

The entire area went completely silent everyone expecting an answer. I couldn't believe this was happening the woman i love is asking me to spend the rest of my life with her. After a few moments of silence i let out a small. 'Yes."

Ember beamed. "Yes?"

I tried not to bawl as i nodded and spoke louder. "Yes!"

Ember threw the mic aside and lifted me up kissing me hard. Everyone was clapping and cheering with a bunch of "Congratulations!"

I never been so happy than i am at this moment.

* * *

Me Ember my parents and all our friends were at the Nixx's house celebrating. Everyone was excited about our engagement especially...

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it my baby is getting married! Ohh i can't wait to go shopping for dresses, helping with catering, organizing, looking at cakes!"

Ember yelled. "Mom calm down! Jesus we aren't even getting married yet we're waiting till Max finishes college first."

Her dad snickered. "And don't forget about the bachelor party!"

I blushed and so did Ember. "I'm down with that!" Dana yelled excitingly then got a pinch to the arm from Juliet.

"I'm shocked Ember had the gut's to propose on graduation day in front of everyone." Warren commented.

"I'm glad Max said yes it would have been so awkward if she said no." Victoria teased. As Taylor put an arm around her and smiled with her.

I smiled. "I'd have to be the biggest idiot to say no." I said snuggling with Ember on the couch.

Ember smiled proudly putting an arm around me.

"So who's last name are you guy's going to use?" Brooke asked.

"That's a very good question...Max Nixx doesn't sound right if you ask me." Juliet commented.

Ember shrugged. "We'll work it out there's plenty of time no need to rush."

My mom nodded. "Agreed don't grow up to fast."

"Dinner's ready! We have a feast come on and help yourselves!" Joyce yelled from the kitchen.

Everyone tried piling in the kitchen at once for Joyce's cooking. I stayed behind with Ember as she kissed me and whispered. "So my sexy new fiance you happy?"

Fiance. Dog that sounded good to hear. "Of course i'm happy you dork."

She smiled. "Good just making sure you know what they say Happy wife happy life."

I smacked her arm playfully. "I want a divorce now."

She shook her head. "Sorry babe this is a one way ticket no getting off."

"I suppose i can live with that."

We both kissed again more tenderly. I was so happy right now soon i'll be off to college. I'm going to miss everyone so much especially Ember but now i have something to look forward to when i get back. Getting married to this sexy fiery woman.


	21. Chapter 21

15 years later. Ember's Pov- Joyce i'm off i'll see you later! I yelled as i grabbed my things.

"Alright Ember thanks again for the help i'll see you later."

I gave Joyce a goodbye hug and left the diner and got on my new bike i just bought and took off. I sighed as i cruised down the road. 15 years. Wow has it really been that long since graduation? After Max left for college i started working with Joyce and found a pretty decent apartment. I loved working there and Joyce loved having me around. I even got to play for the customers sometime's for extra tips. I grew out of my hair dyeing days and now my dark blonde hair is exposed for the world to see it even grew in length so now i have a small ponytail.

After graduation everyone went there own separate way's.

Warren and Brooke moved out of town for better career opportunities. last time I saw them was at there wedding of course we still keep in touch thanks to Facebook. They have 4 children already. I couldn't believe it. They either don't believe in protection or Warren is really good in bed.

Victoria and Taylor also moved out of town. They traveled a bit and finally settled down in Florida Victoria run's an art class at a local college and Taylor is staying at home with their newly adopted son.

Dana and Juliet are the only ones that stayed in Arcadia with me and Max. They got married just a couple years ago and are talking about starting a family soon. Dana is the cheer leading coach at Blackwell and Juliet helps with the local newspaper.

Max's parents are still in Seattle but visit regularly, David is still working security at Blackwell and obviously Joyce is still at the diner.

My birth mother and Frank hooked up just like i thought they would. They got married and i'm a big sister to my little half sister i was so happy.

Oh but what about me and Max's life? Well...

"Mama!" When i walked into the apartment my leg was immediately attacked by a little 5 year old. She had Blue eye's dark blonde hair, freckles and a tad lighter skin tone then mine. She looked really cute in her little pirate shirt and blue pants.

"Hey there Chloe! You miss me?" I asked as i picked her up holding her close.

"Uh huh i always miss mama!' She said with a grin. I was so blessed to have our daughter Chloe in our life. A few years ago science finally perfected a way so that two women can have a child together hence why she look's like me and Max.

"Well i missed you too kiddo did you have fun at grandma and grandpa's?" I smiled knowing the answer. My god did my parents spoil her rotten especially my mom they even tease that they'll take her away and raise her themselves. My dad still works but my mom babysits Chloe when ever Max and i can't watch her of course mom never has a problem with that.

"Yeah! They took me to the beach and we made sand castles!"

"That does sound like fun but do you know what else is fun?" I teased.

She gave me a cute confused expression. "ummmm."

"Getting attacked by the tickle monster!"

I gently put her on the couch and tickled her making her squeal and laugh. "Tickle tickle tickle tickle!"

"Stop it...Mama...mommy!..help me!" She yelled between laughs.

I looked up and smiled as my wife Maxine Nixx walked in. Yes we decided to go with my last name it was her idea not mine. And damn she got beautiful over the years. She let her hair grow a bit longer and she grew just a couple more inches. But what made her really beautiful was the small bulge of her stomach. Max was 5 months pregnant with our second child.

"Ember stop harassing Chloe." She teased.

I stopped and stuck my tongue at her causing her to roll her eyes. "Very mature."

"But you love me though."

"Unfortunately."

I stuck my tongue at her again causing Chloe to laugh.

"Your silly Mama."

I smiled and picked her up. "And proud of it kiddo."

* * *

After dinner and watching our nightly show's it was time for bed. I went to shower and after changing i came back to find Max tucking Chloe in. I just leaned at the doorway smiling at the scene. I loved my family so much. I went in and gave Chloe a goodnight hug and kiss and me and Max left her room as she instantly passed out, yes she acquired my sleeping traits.

Max went to shower as i was setting up the bed. After i was done i stretched and my back cracked a bit. _"Fuck i'm getting old."_

"Hey Ember."

I smirked as i heard Max behind me. Because she had that. 'I want to fuck your brains out right now' tone. She was like this during her last pregnancy of course i don't mind one bit.

I turned around and blushed a bit. Max was standing at the doorway wearing a very revealing nightgown. "Ready for bed?'

I smirked and replied. "I'm ready for something."

God i loved this fucking woman.

* * *

Max's Pov- I woke up in the middle of the night when i felt someone tugging my blanket. I Groggily looked over and saw my daughter standing there. "Chloe what's wrong?" I whipered trying not to wake Ember.

"I...i had a bad dream." She whispered shyly.

I smiled and carefully got out of bed. Good thing i learned to put clothes on after making love in case of situations like these. "Come here sweetie mommy's got you." I gently picked her up and carried her back to her room and re tucked her in. "What was the dream about?"

"umm...It was scary...there was rain and alot of wind."

I shocked for a moment. "You mean like a storm?"

She just nodded and is sighed. I combed my fingers through her hair trying to sooth her. "You know mommy used to be scared of storm's too."

Chloe looked at me confused. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah but do you know how mommy stopped being scared? Your mama came to my rescue and got rid of all the bad storms and dreams."

"ohhh mama is amazing..will she always stay with us?"

I smiled. "Of course she will she would never abandond us and we'll be here to keep you safe from all the bad dream's."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks mommy, I love you."

I almost cry every time she say's that to me. "I love you to sweetie goodnight."

"Goodnight. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

I couldn't help but chuckle. " _Definitely your daughter Ember."_

After quietly leaving her room i couldn't help but wonder into the living room. I sat on the couch and picked up the photo of Chloe Ember gave me all those years ago that was sitting next to her necklace that i only take off when in the shower and in bed. I sat there holding the photo as my other hand slowly rubbed my slightly large stomach carrying my second child.

 _"Hey Chloe haven't really thought about you much lately sorry about that just been super busy. I still miss you Chloe you will always be my closest friend and first love. We had one hell of an adventure together, we took down Mark Jefferson and avenged Rachel and to spit in his face i took over his teaching job damn it felt good...Honestly Chloe i never thought i'd be here right now after all the shit we went through. I never thought i'd marry a tall dark skinned flaming haired punk girl but i'm sooo happy i did, i could see why you instantly liked her and she has taken really good care of me...I'll see you someday Chloe along with Rachel, William, Courtney, all of you and i'm sure you'll be happy to see Ember again...I love you Chloe._ "

I kissed the photo and set it back down before returning to my bedroom and laying back down. Ember flipped over putting her am around me and snuggled into me with peaceful smile on her face.

I smiled and closed my eyes. _"Life sure is strange."_

* * *

And Done! Thank you all for reading and showing your support especially to White serpent who helped me with the story pointing out mistakes. I wanted this story perfect as possible. I have another story planned for life is strange it's going to be a what if scenario but thats all i'm going to say, so stay tuned for that. Thanks again and see you all later.


End file.
